Maleficent and Descendants: A mother's love
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: The legend of sleeping beauty is legendary. In two worlds, the same legend exists, but were different. In one of them, Maleficent was the Mistress of Evil that cursed a baby. In the other world, Maleficent was the child's fairy godmother and saved her from the curse she placed upon her. The two worlds shall connect and Maleficent will meet her daughter of another world, Mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Maleficent and Descendants: A mother's love.**

**Hello everybody, it's been a while. I decided to have a break during the holidays. During the Holidays, I managed to rewrite the first chapter of my Fairy Tail story, so feel free to check it out.**

**If you're asking why I'm doing a crossover of two Disney movies, I'll explain. First I never gave a damn about Sleeping Beauty, but I fell in love with the Maleficent movie. To me, it's the real sleeping beauty tale, not the Sleeping Beauty movie.**

**Now at first I didn't care much for Descendants, but my cousins got me interested at first, before I started watching it a lot. I've watched all 3 of them now, but one thing got me pissed.**

**Maleficent came out before Descendants 1, making me pissed that they had the Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty instead of the Maleficent movie. I think it's clear how Maleficent from the movie would have raised Mal, with love.**

**For a long while, I've wished Mal would have met the Maleficent from the movie. At first I decided to wait for someone else to get the same ideas and do the story, but nobody ever got the idea.**

**So after watching Maleficent 2 and encouragement from my cousins, I decided to screw it and do it myself. I'll admit that it's gonna be tough for me, but I'm gonna do it regardless and I'd like help for it. The first chapter is just a warm up to get people excited. It's gonna take some time for me to do the actually first chapter that Mal will meet Maleficent, but I promise to make it exciting. For now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

The tale of sleeping beauty was legend. A baby was cursed by an evil fairy named Maleficent, who was filled with jealously that she wasn't invited to the child's christening. Maleficent cursed the Princess to die on her 16th birthday by prickling her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. The only way to save the young princess named Aurora was true love's kiss.

The child was raised by three fairies for 16 years, growing up into a beautiful and gentle woman. One day, she met a prince named Phillip who would become her true love. However, Aurora's curse came to fruition and she died. The three fairies used their magic to change the curse, for the princess to only be in a sleep like death.

Maleficent put Aurora's home under a thousand year sleep, so that no one would ever defy her. However the Prince Phillip escaped his prison and together with the three fairies, defeated Maleficent. With Maleficent gone, the fairies took Phillip to Aurora, who awoke her with true love's kiss.

The kingdom awoke from Maleficent's spell, celebrating the love that the princess and prince had with their parents overjoyed for their children.

Another kingdom with its prince, Prince Adam married a woman named Belle. The two united all kingdoms and sent all the villains in the world to an isle with a barrier to keep them from escaping. Among them was Maleficent.

During her time in the isle, Maleficent gave birth to a daughter that she named after herself, but calls her 'Mal'. Together, Mal and her friends, Jay, son of Jafar, Evie, daughter of Evil Queen and Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil were sent to Auradon by their parents to steal Fairy Godmother's wand, however they began to see the good in the world.

Mal even fell in love with the future king of Auradon Ben. At Ben's coronation, the four friends chose to be good instead of bad. However, Maleficent came and tried to ruin the coronation, but she was turned into a lizard, with the only known way for her to change back is for her to learn how to love her daughter.

However, unknown to the people of that world was that there was another world like theirs with their own Sleeping Beauty and Maleficent, but things were different. Maleficent cursed Aurora, but not out of jealously, but for revenge.

The Maleficent in that world was raised in an enchanted forest kingdom known as the Moors, bordering a human kingdom. Her parents were killed by humans, leaving her as an orphan, but she grew up as a kind hearted benevolent child.

One day, she learned from three pixies, Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit that a human peasant boy had been discovered in the Moors. Maleficent immediately left to investigate. She finds that the Tree Warriors had cornered the boy in an alcove and demanded that he comes out of hiding. Reluctantly, he comes out and introduces himself as Stefan, Maleficent ordered him to hand over the gem he had stolen from the kingdom. He surrendered the gem and Maleficent tossed it into the water.

Maleficent escorted Stefan to the border of the Moors where they discover that they are both orphans. Stefan wished to return to the Moors to see Maleficent again, but she tells him that it is forbidden. Nonetheless, she begins to develop feelings for Stefan and a few weeks later, Stefan returns to see Maleficent and the two develop a close friendship, which as they grow older, develops into romance. On her sixteenth birthday, Stefan gave Maleficent a present: True Love's Kiss. However, over the next several years, Stefan stopped coming to see Maleficent.

As time went on, Stefan's ambitions overcame his love for Maleficent. Maleficent grew up as the most powerful fairy and eventually, the protector of the Moors. After defeating King Henry in battle, Stefan came back to the Moors, not to warn his friend, but to try and kill her to become the sick king's successor.

However, what little love for Maleficent kept him from killing her, so instead he used an Iron chain to rip her wings off, betraying her for his ambition. As the years went by, Maleficent was overcome by vengeance and hatred, which turned her heart to stone after her friend and servant Diaval told her why Stefan took her wings.

When Stefan's daughter, Aurora was born, Maleficent came uninvited to her christening and cursed her to get even with Stefan. To protect her home, she created a wall of thorns to keep humans from entering the Moors. Like in the other world, Stefan gave his daughter to the three pixies in order to protect her from Maleficent, but they were doing a terrible job. Diaval even found their hideaway, before he left to inform Maleficent.

Later that night, the evil Queen of the Moors approached a window of the cottage and tried to scare the baby, to no avail. She dryly tells her that she hates her, calling her a "Little Beastie" before leaving. Over the next few years, Maleficent and Diaval watched over and reluctantly begin to take care of the princess from afar after the pixies prove to be incapable and struggle to live as humans. Maleficent used her powers to toy with and play tricks on the pixies, much to her amusement. One day, she encounters a young Aurora after saving her from falling off a cliff and bonds with her before sending her back home.

When the time was getting close for Aurora's 16th birthday, Maleficent took her to her home, the Moors. Aurora was overjoyed and finally met the wingless fairy. Maleficent was expecting Aurora to be afraid of her, but was in disbelief when Aurora became happy and called her, her Fairy Godmother.

Since then, Maleficent would bring Aurora to the Moors often. Soon Maleficent loved the child as her daughter and tried to revoke the curse, but she failed. Soon Aurora met Phillip like in the other world with Maleficent and Diaval watching.

Aurora learned that she was curse from the three pixies, who told her about the evil fairy Maleficent. Aurora went back to her birth home to her father, Stefan. However, the man was consumed in vengeance, his only desire now was to kill Maleficent.

Meanwhile in the forest, Maleficent found Phillip and took him to Stefan's castle to try to save Aurora from her curse, but failed. The only option left to save the child she loved was true love's kiss, so Maleficent snuck into the castle to bring Phillip to Aurora.

However, Phillip's kiss didn't awaken Aurora. Overcome with grief at the princess's fate, Maleficent shed tears before she kissed Aurora's forehead like a mother would to her child. However, a miracle happened. Maleficent's kiss broke the curse and saved Aurora, causing the Mistress of Evil to shed tears of joy. Unlike the other world, this true love was the love of a mother for her child that awoke sleeping beauty.

Maleficent, Diaval and Aurora began to leave the castle to return to their homes, only for Stefan to prevent that. He used iron to try to kill Maleficent and almost succeeded, but what he didn't account was his daughter to side with the Mistress of Evil.

Aurora found Maleficent's wings that Stefan kept all these years and freed them. The wings flew back to their rightful owner, restoring Maleficent to the fairy she once was. With her wings back, Maleficent overpowered Stefan. She came close to chocking him to death, but instead choose to spear him.

However, Stefan, still fueled by hatred still tried to kill the woman he betrayed, but was killed, not by Maleficent, but by his hatred. The next day, Maleficent crowned Aurora as queen of the Moors, with all the fairy creatures celebrating for their new queen.

Two worlds, two Maleficents, one daughter of the Mistress of Evil. However, a special time of the year was coming where the two worlds would be connected. What will happened when Maleficent meets her daughter from another world and her counterpart. Time will only tell.

* * *

**I hope this has gotten you all excited, because I am. Next chapter will happen sometime after Maleficent 1 and Descendants 2. Don't worry though, I'll eventually reach the point after Descendants 3 and Maleficent 2 where Maleficent meets Hades. Though I'm having trouble deciding if they should get together or stay as acquaintances. What do you think?**

**Ether answer in a review or message. I'll be waiting. See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long no see everybody, first of all I have no excuse for the long wait. I've just been stuck on this one difficult part that I've finally got rid of. Not to mention I've been focusing on my other chapters. The fault lies on me, but now I've finally updated my chapter and hoped I did well. Anyway i counted the number and there are more supporters of Maleficent and Hades getting together, so it is decided. I'll get them together somehow. Now for some questions answered.**

** 212.0: I'll stay safe.**

**Amarisa62lun14: I'm a littler interested, but I think you shouldn't make the oc character the reader.**

**GJTGMCA: I promise I won't disappoint you.**

**Daniel6: You're damn right that so much potential was wasted!**

**That's all for the questions. Also little warning, this happens 3 years after the first Maleficent movie. Remember, the events of Maleficent 2 and Descendants 3 will happen later in the story, but I don't plan to do the movies themselves. One more thing, I was gonna have Aurora meet Mal after Maleficent 2, but I'm having second thoughts. Should Aurora meet Mal in the next chapters? Answer in a review. And now, enjoy the long awaited chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The meeting of mother and daughter.**

The sun shined high in the sky, shining down on the Moors and all the fairy tale creatures that live in the enchanted forest. It has been 3 years since the last Queen named her successor. The Moors's last queen was the last known Fae, Maleficent.

She had broken the curse on the human she loved like a daughter named Aurora, the child she herself cursed to get revenge on her father, King Stefan. King Stefan and Maleficent used to be old friends that fell in love with each other. But sadly, it wasn't meant to be. Stefan betrayed Maleficent and took her wings from her so he could succeed King Henry and be king.

Maleficent, overcome by hatred, cursed Stefan's daughter to fall into a sleep like death. However, when the child was to be watched over by three pixies for 16 years and a day, Maleficent would watch the child in secret. Soon, she and her servant and friend, Diaval would raise the child in secret, always protecting her from danger.

Maleficent grew to love the princess as if she were her own child. She tried to revoke the curse, but failed. Soon Aurora's curse came to fruition with the princess falling into a sleep like death. Maleficent brought a boy that Aurora met named Phillip to Stefan's Castle in hopes he can break the curse, but he failed.

Overcome with grief at the princess's fate, Maleficent shed tears before she kissed Aurora's forehead like a mother would to her child. However, a miracle happened. Maleficent's kiss broke the curse and saved Aurora, causing the Mistress of Evil to shed tears of joy that her child was awake and safe.

Maleficent, Diaval and Aurora began to leave the castle to return to their home, the Moors, only for Aurora's father, Stefan to prevent that. He used iron to try to kill Maleficent and almost succeeded, but what he didn't account was his daughter to side with the Mistress of Evil.

Aurora found Maleficent's wings that Stefan kept all these years and freed them. The wings flew back to their rightful owner, restoring Maleficent to the fairy she once was. With her wings back, Maleficent began to overpower Stefan. She came close to chocking him to death, but instead chose to spare him, letting her rage for the man who betrayed her go.

However, Stefan, still fueled by hatred, still tried to kill the woman he betrayed, however he was the one killed, not by Maleficent, but by his hatred. The next day, Maleficent crowned Aurora as queen of the Moors, with all the fairy creatures celebrating for their new queen.

Three years have passed since than. Maleficent still lives in the Moors as its guardian and would visit her little 'beastie', who was the Moor's beloved queen. Diaval, despite Maleficent's words, stayed with his mistress.

Today currently, the Moors were as beautiful as every other day. The fairy creatures were waking up to enjoy their peaceful lives now. Flying above the tress of the Moors was Maleficent's trusted friend, Diaval, in his raven form, flying to his mistress.

Diaval flew over to a mountain crag that his mistress uses to watch over the Moors from the tree branch on the edge. He landed behind Maleficent, who had chosen to wear her famous black dress that she is known for. The dress was the one she worn at Aurora's christening. It was damaged on the night of Aurora's 16th birthday, but she repaired it through her magic. Even adjusted it for her wings.

Diaval cried out to his mistress, who didn't turn to face him, but instead waved her right hand, casting her magic. Diaval was covered in black smoke as he transformed into his human form, wearing his usual black outfit. "Mistress!" Diaval greeted Maleficent nervously, getting the former Queen of the Moors curious at why he sounded nervous.

"What is it?" Maleficent questioned Diaval without facing him. "Well, I've searched all over the Moors and there seems to be no problems…yet". Diaval began to explain, shifting a little from being nervous. "Yet?" Maleficent interrupted, noticing how nervous her friend sounded and hoped it won't endanger her beastie.

"There seems to be some kind of…disturbance close by. It feels like…magic, but different. I'm sure you've felt it''. Diaval told Maleficent, losing his nervousness. The Fae was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke. "Come then. Let us find out what this 'disturbance' is!" Maleficent exclaimed as she turned to face her friend.

Maleficent wave her hand again to cast her magic, turning Diaval back into his raven form, before she flew off the tree branch. Maleficent glided down the air, before she spread her wings, taking flight with Diaval flying right by her side.

The two friends flew together for 10 minutes before they reached their destination. They both flew down in front of an old tree with what looked like a giant split through the front of it. Inside the tree wasn't anything of real importance, but both Maleficent and Diaval could feel the disturbance and magic inside the tree.

Maleficent held up her right hand as she turned Diaval back to his human form, who was frowning at the old tree. "Just what could be the cause of this disturbance?" Diaval questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the inside of the tree.

"Perhaps we'll find out soon". Maleficent replied to her friend, her right hand open as her staff appeared in her hand. As if right on cue, the split on the tree began to glow light blue, before what appears to be a portal appeared with the split being the gateway. "Is that…a portal?" Diaval asked as both he and Maleficent stared at the glowing blue portal.

"What gave you that impression? The fact that it looks like one, or the fact that we can't see the inside of that tree any more?" Maleficent replied to Diaval as she began walking up to the portal. "Mistress, you aren't seriously thinking of going through that thing, are you!?" Diaval asked Maleficent as he hurried after her.

"In order to get to the bottom of this, we need to find out where this leads to. And the only way to do that is to go through it". Maleficent replied to the human form raven as she stopped in front of the portal. "You can stay here and keep an eye on Aurora". Maleficent offered to Diaval as she looked over her left shoulder to look at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that mistress. Besides, Phillip will be here to keep an eye on her". Diaval replied to Maleficent, refusing to let her venture into the unknown by herself. "Except that's the problem". Maleficent stated as she looked back at the portal, getting Diaval to frown.

"Why do you dislike that boy? It's true that he didn't wake Aurora from her curse, but he loves her and she loves him, so why?" Diaval asked his mistress, having always wondered why Maleficent disliked Phillip. "In case you've forgotten, look at my wings". Maleficent retorted, gesturing to her wings.

Diaval looked at his mistress's wings and knew what she was talking about. "Philip is nothing like King Stefan''. Diaval told his mistress, making her narrow her slightly glowing eyes. "Yet he's human". Maleficent countered with narrowed eyes, making Diaval sigh. "At this rate, you'll never find a partner''. Diaval remarked, making Maleficent snap her face into his direction.

"And what makes you think I even want to find one?" Maleficent asked Diaval, getting him to look a little surprised. "Well, you're the last of your kind, right? Doesn't that mean you need to…you know, have kids to continue the Fae race". Diaval explained to his Mistress, who chuckled at him.

"Fae can live for thousands of years, Diaval. The only way to kill me is through iron. Besides after everything with Stefan, I'm never gonna fall in love again". Maleficent told her servant as she began walking towards the portal. "Dose that mean you don't want children of your own?" Diaval questioned his mistress, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

Maleficent sighed, before she turned around to face her friend. "No. I may not look like it, but I would give anything to have a child of my own". Maleficent told her servant as she turned around and finally passed through the portal, leaving Diaval all alone. "Oh mistress. You deserve to be happy. Perhaps one day, you'll find your true love and hopefully, give birth to your own child". Diaval said in sadness for the former queen of the Moors as he followed her through the portal.

And with that, the former queen of the Moors and her servant, even though they didn't know it, left their world.

* * *

**(In another world)**

The moment Maleficent stepped out of the portal, she felt something incredibly different. She didn't feel the Moors's domain anymore. She turned her head left and right to look at where she currently is. She was still in a forest, but not in the Moors anymore.

Compared to the trees in the Moors, these trees looked incredibly average. Hearing a twig behind, Maleficent turned around to see that Diaval had indeed followed her, who was currently looking around in wonder. "Something's not right". Diaval muttered to himself as he looked left and right.

"Whatever gave you that impression? The fact that we're not in the Moors anymore, or that the atmosphere's completely different?" Maleficent asked as she looked past Diaval to see another old tree behind him.

It was like the same one from the other side of the portal. "At least we know our way back". Diaval remarked as he turned to look at the portal, before looking back at his mistress. "Yes. The only question is where we are now?" Maleficent replied to her friend as she waved her hand, turning Diaval back into his raven form.

"Would you be so kind to find out where exactly we are? I'll stay here in case someone else finds this gateway?'' Maleficent asked Diaval to fly around and learn where they are. The raven nodded to the Mistress of Evil and took flight, flying away from her, leaving Maleficent alone until her friend returns.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Far from the Mistress of Evil in a building known as Auradon Prep School, inside one specific room was a young female girl. The young female had purple hair; green eyes with "flecks of gold" and is of medium height. She was wearing a purple cross over maxi dress, a golden tiara on her head and purple high heels.

But this girl was no normal girl. This girl's name was Mal, and she is the daughter of the Mistress of Evil herself, Maleficent. Or more exact, the 'Maleficent' of this world. This world was different from the one the good Maleficent came from. In this world, Maleficent was an evil fairy, who cursed Sleeping Beauty all because she wasn't invited to the child's christening.

One of the major differences between the two Maleficents is that the one from this one can transform into a dragon. However, Prince Phillip, who had aid from the 3 good fairies, defeated Maleficent and awoke Sleeping Beautify with true love's kiss. In another kingdom, its prince named Adam married his true love, a woman named Belle and united all the kingdoms, creating the United States of Auradon.

King Adam captured all the villains from each tale and sent them to an island called 'the Isle of the Lost'. The villains who had died were brought back to live, including Maleficent and sent to the Isle of the Lost. A magical barrier was formed to keep all the villains from escaping and from using their magic, a fate worse than death.

During her time in the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent gave birth to her daughter that she named after herself, but calls her 'Mal' because she thinks her daughter is unworthy of her full name. Unlike the good Maleficent, who would have raised Mal with love, the evil Maleficent raised her with hate, trying to turn the young girl into an evil fairy like herself.

However shortly after her 16th birthday, Mal had received an invitation to go to Auradon with her friends, Evie, daughter of Evil Queen, Jay, son of Jafar, and Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil. Maleficent saw this as a chance to get off the Isle, so she ordered the children to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand. The four teens left the Isle of the Lost to steal the wand and make their parents proud.

However, they began to see the good in the world and started having second thoughts. Mal even slowly began to fall in love with the soon to be king, Prince Ben, son of King Adam and Queen Belle. During Ben's coronation, the 4 VKs decided to be good and not evil.

However, earlier Fairy Godmother's daughter Jane, tried to use the wand to make herself beautiful, only for it to backfire and damage the barrier, allowing Maleficent to escape. Maleficent demanded her daughter to give her the wand, but Mal refused, angering the evil fairy.

Maleficent transformed into her dragon form and began to rampage, but Mal and her friends tried to stop her. However, Maleficent, for some reason, transformed herself into a little lizard with the only known way to turn her back was for her to learn how to love.

Sometime later after the coronation, Mal traveled back to the Isle of the Lost with her mother. She had been constantly harassed by the paparazzi and had an argument with Ben, which crossed the line and made her return back to her home. Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos went back to the Isle to try to bring Mal back, but she refused.

However, Gil, son of Gaston, spotted Ben and told his captain, Uma, daughter of Ursula, who captured Ben to use him as a bargaining chip to get the wand and free everyone trapped on the Isle of the Lost. That plan failed with Mal returning to Auradon with her friends and boyfriend.

However, somehow, Uma got off the Isle and hypnotized Ben into taking her to the Royal Cotillion. Mal and her friends were there with the daughter of the Mistress of Evil breaking the spell with true love's kiss, showing everyone that she loves Ben. However, Uma wasn't done, she jumped into the ocean and transformed into her Sea Witch form, challenging Mal.

Accepting the challenge, Mal transformed into her dragon form and engaged Uma in battle. However, during the fight, King Ben interfered, beginning for the fighting to stop. Uma and Mal stopped fighting, but the daughter of Ursula sunk back into the sea, disappearing for the time being.

With the fighting over, the Royal Cotillion continued with everyone having fun. Mal even gave Fairy Godmother a spell book her mother gave to her to help steal the magic wand. A week has passed since the Royal Cotillion and today was another special day. Today was the anniversary of Adam and Belle with everyone gathering to celebrate the special event, including Mal since this was the anniversary of her future parents-in-law.

Right now, Mal was getting ready for the special occasion, wanting to look her best. Mal looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at seeing her reflection. "What do you think…mum?" Mal asked as she turned to look at an aquarium tank, where her lizard mother watched.

Just before she left to return to the Isle of the Lost, Mal misplaced the box that she put her mother in, accidentally leaving her here in Auradon. The lizard said nothing and turned around, showing she had no interest, making Mal sigh. "Come on mum. You could at least try to be interest". Mal said to her transformed mother, who didn't turn to face her, making Mal sigh. Ever since she was young, Mal had wanted to feel her mother's love, to hear her say those three magic words and even get a kiss on the forehead.

That's why she tried so hard to earn her mother's respect, but no matter what she did, nothing ever worked. Even now as a lizard with the only known way to turn back was learning how to love her daughter, Maleficent still didn't show any respect to Mal. At first, Mal had hope that her mother would love her even if it was to turn back, but still nothing.

The front door opened, getting Mal's attention. Mal turned to see her friends Evie and Jane at the front door. Evie was wearing a dark blue peplum dress, while Jane was wearing a white-layered dress. "Hey, how ya doing M?" Evie asked her best female friend, getting Mal to smile at them.

"Great, just adding the finishing touches. By the way, what do you guys think of it?" Mal asked as she twirled around to show her dress. "You look beautiful. Ben is gonna love you". Jane answered, admiring Mal's dress. The daughter of the Mistress of Evil smiled at her friend's words, before her face fell. "If only someone else thought the same as you". Mal said in sadness as she looked at her mother, who didn't turn to look at her daughter or her friends.

Evie and Jane followed Mal's gaze and saw her looking at her transformed mother, making the two females feel sad for their friend. "Any changes yet? Has she…been interested in what you've been doing lately?'' Evie asked her friend, hoping to not receive the same answer as last time.

Unfortunately, Mal shook her head. "No, same as always. She hasn't shown the least bit interest about my life". Mal replied to her friend, rubbing her right arm with her land hand. "Just give it time and I'm sure she'll show you attention". Jane tried to cheer her friend up, but didn't succeed.

"Hey, cheer up. Today's meant to be a joyous occasion, so no sad faces". Evie told her friend as she placed her hands on Mal's shoulders and forced the fairy to face her. "You're right. No sad faces. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be ready?" Mal requested from her friends, receiving a nod from them.

"Okay, 10 minutes is all you're getting". Evie told her friend as she took her hands off Mal's shoulders. "Not a second more. We gotta hurry if we're gonna make it''. Jane added as both her and Evie left the room, leaving Mal with her mother. Mal turned to look at her mother again, seeing that the lizard still wasn't facing her.

"I wish you weren't like this. I wish you were good and a kind person, not this evil person. I wish you'd say 'I love you' to me". Mal softly said to her lizard mother, who rolled its eyes at Mal. Feeling tears in her eyes, Mal turned away so her mother wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

However, that was when she spotted a black raven outside her window, staring at her in curiosity. "A raven?" Mal said in surprise as she walked up to the window and unlocked it, opening it to get a better look at the raven.

The raven hopped over so it was standing in front of her with Mal looking down at it, before she smiled at the bird. "You're…a pretty bird now that I get a good look at you". Mal said with a smile as she stroke the raven's feathers, getting an affectionate cry from the black bird.

"What's a pretty bird like you doing here? You wanna come with me to the anniversary party? Everybody's gonna be there, even the retired king and queen. So wanna come?" Mal asked the raven, who crowed before it took off flying. "Wait!" Mal cried out as she held out her right hand to the flying away raven, who didn't listen and disappeared from view.

Mal sighed in sadness at seeing the pretty bird fly away. "It was such a beautiful bird". Mal moaned out in sadness, having really liked the raven. "Mal! Are you done yet!" Evie called out from the other side of the door, getting the daughter of the Mistress of Evil's attention. "Almost ready!" Mal replied as she refocused on getting ready for the anniversary party.

* * *

**(A little bit later back with Maleficent)**

Back with the Mistress of Evil, Maleficent had found a nearby lake near the old tree where the portal was. She decided to pass the time by using her magic to entertain herself. Currently, her left hand had a yellow glow around it, with her waving her fingers as she controlled the water to form a geyser, before she created a sphere of water above the lake, while she held her staff with her right hand.

Hearing a crow, Maleficent turned to see that Diaval had returned and was now flying right next to her. Maleficent retracted her magic, causing the sphere of water to splash into the lake, creating a big splash. The winged Fae waved her left hand, using her magic to turn Diaval back into his human form. "Please tell me you have good news?" Maleficent asked Diaval, hoping her friend found out where they are.

"Well…I haven't found out where we are yet. But…I learned from listening in on a conversation from a bunch of young girls that nearby, humans are gathering for the anniversary of a retired king and queen at a place called 'Auradon Prep School". Diaval told his mistress, shifting a little under her stare.

Maleficent sighed, but still smiled at her friend. "Thank you for trying at least. Let's go see the 'king' and 'queen''. Maleficent said as she walked back to the old tree. Maleficent tapped her staff on the ground 2 times, using her magic to created a wall of thrones that erupted out of the ground around the old tree.

"This'll keep anyone from entering the Moors. Come!" Maleficent ordered as she began walking to Auradon Prep School. "Mistress, wait! You don't know where it is!'' Diaval called out as he chased after the Mistress of Evil.

Chuckling, Maleficent waved her left hand as she transformed Diaval back into his raven form. Diaval, startled by the sudden transformation, crowed out before he took flight. Maleficent spread her wings and took flight, following her friend as Diaval lead the Mistress of Evil to Auradon Prep School.

* * *

**(A little later in Auradon Prep School)**

Back at Auradon Prep School, everyone was partying inside the hall. Many people had come to celebrate Beast and Belle's anniversary, with the two so happy that so many came for their special day. The two were gonna have the party at their castle, but decided to have it at Auradon Prep School so all the students could have the day off of school work and enjoy themselves.

Among the thousands of people was Mal, who was searching for her boyfriend. "Ben!" Mal called out for her boyfriend to hear her. Suddenly, Mal felt arms wrap around her waist, making her smile because she knew who those hands belong to. "There you are". Mal said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend behind her, who was wearing his blue suit.

"You look beautiful". Ben told the daughter of Maleficent as he kissed her cheek, making Mal blush at her boyfriend. Mal looked around and saw her fellow VKs enjoying themselves as well. Evie was with her boyfriend Doug, who had dressed up for the occasion. Carlos was talking with his new girlfriend, Jane, with the two having happy looks.

Finally Mal spotted Jay, who was with their friend Lonie, who was keeping an eye on him, in case he tried to steal from anyone. However, that was when Mal spotted Audrey, who was wearing a white dress, glaring at her next to Chad. Even after a year, Audrey still hated Mal for 'stealing' Ben and her crown, even though she will still be a queen someday.

"Mal, Jane told me about your mother. Are you doing okay?" Ben asked his girlfriend, worried about her after hearing that her mother hasn't shown any signs of love for her daughter. Mal sniffled, but she gave her boyfriend a fake smile. "Don't worry, it's nothing I'm not used too. Mum never cared about what I did back home". Mal told her boyfriend, but Ben could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Jay! Jay, come here!" Ben called out to his Turney teammate, getting the son of Jaffar's attention. "What's up?" Jay asked as he walked up to Ben and Mal, wearing a nicely red suit. Mal had half a mind to ask if he bought that or stole it. "Could you go to Mal's room and get her mother? Maybe seeing so many happy people could help Maleficent see the good in the world". Ben explained to his teammate, giving Mal a reassuring smile.

"Sure, no problem". Jay replied to the king, before he took off. "Ben, you didn't need to do that". Mal said to her boyfriend, grateful that he's trying to help her change her mother. "I wanted to. Someday she's gonna be my mother-in-law, and I want her to live a life full of love". Ben explained to his girlfriend, showing his kind soul to his girlfriend again.

Mal smiled at her boyfriend and was about to reward him with a kiss on the lips. However, suddenly, a black suited guard burst through the door with a terrified look. "I SAW HER! I SAW HER! I SAW HER!" The guard cried out, running forward before he stopped in front of Adam and Belle, who looked at him in surprise. The guard's shouting got everyone's attention because they stopped partying and were staring at the guard.

Adam, wearing his normal outfit, and Belle, wearing another lovely yellow dress, looked at the guard with wide eyes, including their son Ben, who kept his arms around Mal.

"What's wrong? Who was it that you saw?" Ben asked the guard in concern, wondering who it was that make the guard freak out. The guard tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. "Just say it! Who was it!?" Ben's father demanded from the guard, who lost it. "MALEFICENT!" The guard shouted out in terror, making everyone widen their eyes in shock.

**(Play Maleficent The Christening music)**

Before Ben or Mal could even say anything, suddenly strong winds came into the room, making everyone cry out in surprise. From the open doors, a familiar shadow appeared, the shadow of the Mistress of Evil. Everyone who saw the shadow, gasped in disbelief that the Mistress of Evil was really here, including Mal, Carlos, Evil and Fairy Godmother.

Then, she finally showed herself.

Everyone widened their eyes at the sight of the Mistress of Evil. She was different than the last time they saw her. Her outfit was pure black, her staff was different and she was taller. Another big difference was that her skin was a really beautiful pale colour and she was breathtakingly beautiful. But the biggest change were the enormous black wings attached to Maleficent's back.

Everyone could only stare in shock as Maleficent walked past them, taping her staff on the ground as she walked before she stopped in front of Adam and Belle. "Well, well…" Maleficent said, her voice even different to the Maleficent of this world's voice.

**(Music end)**

"So you two are the retired King and Queen? I must say, you're not what I was expecting". Maleficent said to the petrified Adam and Belle. The whole room was silent as they stared at Maleficent, even Mal, Carlos and Evie. "H-how…are you here?" Adam questioned in shock, making the Mistress of Evil looked curious on why he asked that.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that". The Dark Fae replied, wondering why everyone seemed more shocked than afraid to see her. "At the coronation, you turned yourself into a little lizard!" Carlos exclaimed, getting Maleficent to turn to look at the young boy, who was standing in front of Jane to protect her if need be.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Maleficent questioned Carlos with a frown on her beautiful face, getting everyone a bit confused. "W-what are you talking about?" Ben questioned in confusion, confused on why Maleficent is acting like she's never meet them. The former queen of the Moors looked at the new king.

"You have me confused for someone else. I've never met any of you before". Maleficent answered the king, wondering why these people are acting like she's met them before. Maleficent's answer both confused and shocked everyone. "What kind of trick are you playing, Maleficent?" Adam demanded from the Dark Fay, who frowned at him.

"Are you trying to pretend to have amnesia? Are you trying to pretend to be good to steal the wand?" Adam continued as he slowly began to loose his fear and confusion. Maleficent was still frowning at the retired King, having no idea what he's talking about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! This is my first time meeting any of you!" Maleficent told the retired King, starting to get annoyed that these people were confusing her for someone else. Everyone were getting more and more confused by the second, both from Maleficent's answers and why she was different from the evil fairy that she's known to be.

Suddenly, Fairy Godmother came out of the crowd of people behind the former queen of the Moors with her wand in hand. "Bibidibobidiboo!" Fairy Godmother called out as she waved her wand, creating a golden glow before she fired a golden beam at Maleficent.

What Maleficent did shocked everyone. She turned around and measly raised her right hand and stopped the beam of magic. "Although you look human, your disguise doesn't fool me, fairy. Your magic is strong, but it is nothing compared to mine". Maleficent told the Fairy Godmother with a smirk on her beautiful face.

Maleficent unleashed yellow magic from her hand that easily pushed through Fairy Godmother's magic, before slamming into the wand. The wand shattered into pieces with Fairy Godmother staring in disbelief at her wand's destruction. Everyone was staring in shock at the destruction of the most 'powerful' weapon.

"The wand…!" Jane said in disbelief that her mother's wand was destroyed. "Impossible!" Doug exclaimed in disbelief that Maleficent easily destroyed the 'ultimate' weapon. Suddenly a crow was heard, getting everyone to look up to see Diaval fly into the room, circling around Maleficent before landing on the top of her scepter.

"No way! Even Diablo!" Evie called out in disbelief, getting Maleficent and Diaval's attention as they faced her. "Bag your pardon young lady, but that isn't his name. His name is Diaval!" Maleficent corrected the daughter of the Evil Queen, with Diaval letting out a cry of agreement.

Now everyone was more confused than before. Maleficent was calling her loyal crow Diaval instead of Diablo? Mal and Ben watched the whole thing with confusion, especially Mal. Her whole life, she's known her mother and she has never seen her like this. She even met Diablo once, and her mother even called him by that name, but now she was calling him Diaval?

"I have to stop this!" Mal exclaimed as she forced Ben to let go of her waist, getting the King's attention. "Mal, you can't! Your mother seems more powerful than before!" Ben tried to convince his girlfriend not to act. "I stopped her once and I can do it again. Besides, good always triumphs over evil". Mal told her boyfriend as she walked forward and stopped in front of Adam and Belle.

Maleficent turned to face Adam and Belle, only to see Mal standing in front of them. Maleficent and Mal made eye contact with the Dark Fae looking at her with wide eyes. She has never seen this young girl before, but somehow she seemed familiar to the winged fairy. As she continued to look at Mal, Maleficent was filled with a strange feeling she's never felt before.

"Who are you?" Maleficent questioned Mal, wanting to know who she is. What Maleficent said make everyone gasp in disbelief that she doesn't even seem to know her own daughter. Mal on the other hand, felt her heart break at the question as she started to shed tears. At the sight of the tears in Mal's eyes, Maleficent for some reason felt guilty.

"If you don't even want to know me anymore, then fine!" Mal cried out as she was covered in a purple mist. The mist grew bigger, before it cleared to reveal Mal in her dragon form, who let out a roar at Maleficent, who was unaffected by the transformation.

Holding up her right hand as yellow magic appeared around it, Maleficent chanted. "Into a woman". Maleficent said as she waved her fingers at the dragon. Out of nowhere, yellow mist appeared around Mal, who looked surprised before the mist covered her from view. The mist shrunk down, before it cleared to reveal Mal back in her normal form.

Everyone gasped in disbelief at what they just witnessed, with Mal looking at herself in shock. "I don't know how you turned into a dragon, but it doesn't really matter". Maleficent stated, her eyes locked on Mal, who turned to look back at her. "H-how…?" The daughter of this world's Mistress of Evil questioned, unable to believe that she was forcefully turned back to normal.

"It's very simple, I have the power to turn anything into whatever I want. Here's an example". Maleficent told Mal as she waved her right hand again. Diaval jumped from his mistress' scepter as he transformed into a black wolf, snarling. Everyone backed away in fear at watching the raven turn into a wolf. It seemed like there was nothing they could do to stop Maleficent.

"What do you want?" Fairy Godmother questioned as she held onto her daughter tightly to protect her from the Mistress of Evil. Maleficent chuckled as she looked back at Adam and Belle, with the former beast holding onto her wife in a protective manner. "Despite what it may look like, I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here to simply ask where I am". Maleficent explained to the retired King and Queen.

Everyone's disbelief was once again replaced by confusion. "What do you mean?" Mal questioned the former Queen of the Moors, who looked back at her daughter of another world. "I arrived here earlier today and I have no idea where I am. Tell me where I am and I'll be on my way". Maleficent explained to Mal as Diaval circled around his mistress, keeping an eye out in case anyone tried anything.

Everyone was still confused, but Ben decided to answer Maleficent's question. "You're in the United States of Auradon". Ben answered Maleficent, who looked at him with a curious look. The Mistress of Evil waved her hand as Diaval turned back into a raven. Maleficent then flapped her wings and flew off the ground, getting everyone to look in shock that those were actually real wings.

"Thank you. Now I'll be going now!" Maleficent announced, before she flew out by smashing through the window with Diaval flying after his mistress. Everyone could only look at the shattered window in disbelief that Maleficent really just left like that. "I'm back guys, and I brought your mum, Mal!" Jay called out as he ran into the hall, holding the container with the lizard Maleficent in it.

Everyone turned to face Jay, before they blinked at seeing the still lizard form of Maleficent. "What the?" Doug questioned in surprise, before looking back at the shattered window. "But… she was just here?" Belle questioned, staring to get a headache from everything that's happened.

Jay saw everyone staring at him, or more exact the container where Maleficent was being held. That was when he noticed the broken window. "Did I miss something?" The son of Jaffar questioned, wondering what happened during his absence. "Everything!" Carlos answered, picking up the shards that were once Fairy Godmother's wand.

"What took you so long anyway?" Evie questioned her fellow VK, who turned to face her. "I forgot where Mal's room was, so it took a bit longer than expected". Jay answered the daughter of the Evil Queen. As everyone recovered from the sudden advents, Mal continued to stare at the shattered window, thinking about her mother. Even though she didn't know why, Mal needed to find her mother again and find out just what's going on.

* * *

**(With Maleficent)**

Maleficent and Diaval flew a bit away from Auradon's Prep School, before they landed in the forest. Maleficent cast her magic as she turned Diaval back into his human form, who gave her a disappointed look. "How could you do that to me again?" Diaval questioned his mistress since she once again turned him into what he hates.

"Are you seriously gonna start this again?" Maleficent questioned in return, thinking that she should have seen this coming. "You turned me into a dog again!" Diaval snapped at his mistress, who sighed. "For the last time, it was a wolf". The Mistress of Evil corrected her friend.

"And for the last time, they're the same thing! They're dirty, vicious and they hunt birds!" Diaval replied to Maleficent, showing just how much he hates wolfs and dogs. "For the love of- fine! I won't make you a wolf ever again! I promise". Maleficent promised her friend, crossing her chest where her heart is.

"I hope so". Diaval sighed, before he looked back at his mistress. "At least we know where we are now". The human formed raven said, now knowing just where they are. "Yes, only now there's more questions". Maleficent stated, getting Diaval to look back at her in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?" Diaval questioned, wondering what Maleficent meant. "I've never heard of this land before, and those people seem to know me personally. We know where we are, yet we don't". Maleficent explained to Diaval, taking a few steps as she looked back in the direction where Auradon Prep School is.

"You're right, just how can that be?" Diaval questioned as he held his chin with his right hand. Maleficent was silent as she tried to think of how the people of Auradon know her. Suddenly, a very unlikely answer came to her head, but she needed to confirm it.

"Fly around Auradon and learn what you can. Try to find out how those people know me". Maleficent told her old friend, who looked startled by the sudden orders. "Mistress…?" Diaval questioned as the Mistress of Evil turned around to face her friend. "As bazar as it sounds, it's possible that we're in another world". Maleficent told the raven, who widened his eyes.

"Another world? But how's that possible?" Diaval questioned, wondering what made Maleficent come to that conclusion. "I don't know, but it's the most reasonable explanation. I've never heard of a land called 'The United Sates of Auradon', and those humans acted like they've seen me before, meaning there must be another 'Maleficent' in this world!" Maleficent explained, her mind thinking back to how the people were afraid of her.

"It would also explain why they thought your name was 'Diablo". Maleficent chuckled, remembering how the humans called Diaval a different name. "How come my supposed 'counterpart' has a different name?" Diaval questioned as he crossed his arms, having not enjoyed being called a different name.

Maleficent chuckled even more, before she stopped as she thought of the purple haired girl from behind. The more she thought of her, the more she longed to see the girl again. "Find out more about that purple-haired girl! Find out what her connection to me is!" Maleficent ordered, before she turned Diaval back into a raven. Diaval let out a cry as he flew away, while Maleficent began to walk back to where the portal is.

* * *

**(Sometime later back at Auradon Prep School)**

A little later in Auradon Prep School, Ben, Jane, Carlos, Fairy Godmother, Adam, Belle, Doug, Jay and Lonnie were discussing what just happened. They were all in Ben's office with the king sitting down on his chair, while everyone else around the room. On Ben's desk was the container holding the lizard form of their Maleficent, who was staring at Ben.

Evie and Mal weren't with them because after everyone recovered from Maleficent's appearance, Mal took off to her room without telling anyone. After a while, Evie went to go get Mal and bring her to Ben's office in order for them to discuss about Maleficent. "It just doesn't make sense". Ben began as he stared at Maleficent in the container.

"How could Maleficent be in two places at one? And are we even sure who we saw was Maleficent?" Jane questioned, thinking about the version of Maleficent that had wings. "I had Maleficent with me for 2 whole minutes before I came back. I was with her the whole time". Jay explained to the group, wishing he was there to see the 'winged Maleficent' himself.

"Is this lizard even Maleficent?" Carlos questioned, staring at the lizard trapped in the container. "It's her. I can feel her magic and it defiantly belongs to her". Fairy Godmother remarked, holding the pieces of her wand. Everyone gave her a sad look, knowing that despite not using it much anymore, the wand was important to her.

"Then, who was that we saw?" Belle questioned, starting to freak out of the appearance of a second Maleficent and the dangers she could bring to Auradon. "I don't know, but somehow that was defiantly Maleficent". Adam answered his wife, knowing that despite the differences, that was the Mistress of Evil they all saw.

"Still, that Maleficent was far more powerful. She made that clear when she destroyed Fairy Godmother's wand". Lonnie stated as she looked at the shards that used to be Fairy Godmother's wand. "And what was with the wings? I thought they were fake at first, but they were real wings". Ben questioned, remembering how Maleficent had wings on her back and could actually fly with them.

"And her magic. I don't know how she could turn Mal back to normal or turn Diablo into a wolf". Fairy Godmother commented, in all her years she's never seen transformation magic or anything similar. "When we saw Maleficent a year ago, she tried to steal the wand. But instead of trying to take it, she destroyed it. Why?" Jane questioned as she watched her mother sadly.

"Another question is why did she call that crow Diaval? Hopefully Mal has the answers". Ben remarked, hoping his girlfriend has the answers they need. Right at the moment, Evie walked into the room, getting everyone's attention. "Evie, there you are! Where's Mal?" Doug asked his girlfriend, noticing the lack of the Mistress of Evil's daughter.

Instead of answering, Evie walked up to Ben's desk and slammed a letter down. Everyone was surprised by Evie's actions, while Ben looked at the letter that had his name on it. Opening the letter, Ben began to read out loud for everyone to hear.

"Dear Ben, I know you and everyone else must be wondering where I am right now, right? The answer, I've gone after my mother. Please don't try to come after me, this is something I need to do alone. I know you guys think I know what's going on, but I honestly have no idea. I've never seen my mother like that before. Despite the changes, I know that's my mother and I just have to find her. I promise to come back. Love Mal!"

Ben finished reading the letter and looked at everyone in the room. Everyone had worried looks on their faces at hearing Mal was going after the Mistress of Evil by herself. "We have to go after her! We need-!" Jay began, but Ben interrupted him. "Let Mal do this!" Ben declared, getting everyone to look at him in shock.

"You can't be serious! You saw how dangerous Maleficent was!" Carlos shouted out at Ben, slamming his hands on his desk. "I know, but I have faith in Mal. This is more important to her than us. Despite the dangers she brings, Maleficent is still Mal's mother". Ben explained to his teammate, looking at Mal's letter.

"That won't stop her from hurting Mal!" Evie yelled out, getting Fairy Godmother, Adam, Belle, Jane, Lonnie and Ben's attention. "Back on the Isle of the Lost, every time Mal disobeyed or failed her mother, Maleficent would hurt her". Carlos explained to the confused people, making them gasp in shock. "I knew Maleficent was evil, but to abuse her own daughter!" Fairy Godmother gasped in disbelief as the lizard Maleficent looked smug.

Ben was now worried about his girlfriend. Evie continued for Carlos as she explained to everyone about how Maleficent would treat Mal in her childhood. What nobody noticed was that next to the open window was Diaval in his raven form. He heard everything that the humans were discussing and he was shocked to the core at learning that the purple haired girl was actually his mistress' daughter.

Diaval took off, no longer having any interest in listening to these humans. Right now, he had a more important task. To return to his mistress to confirm her theory, tell her about her counterpart who is currently a lizard and finally, inform her that she has a daughter.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Mal)**

Deep in the forest, Mal was walking around, trying to find her mother. Mal had changed out of her dress into her 'Isle of the Lost' outfit, the one she wearied when she returned back to her former home a few months ago. Mal has been searching for her mother for a total of 3 hours now, but hasn't found her yet.

"Maybe… I should go back for now and continue looking for her tomorrow". Mal said, noticing how late it was getting. Suddenly, the sounds of flapping wings was heard, causing Mal to gasp as she looked left and right to spot the one she's been looking for. However, there was no sight of her.

"So, you've followed me?" A voice questioned behind Mal, getting her to widen her eyes as she jolted around to face her mother. However, something unexpected made her gasp in disbelief. Maleficent had taken off her crown and freed her long brown hair, revealing her full beauty to the world.

Mal could only stare at her mother's full beauty in disbelief. For her whole life, her mother never had hair like this, or any at all. Not that she's seen her mother without her crown, but it was still a shocking sight. Seeing her mother's full beauty, Mal could see that Maleficent far surpasses all females in beauty.

"What? Surprised to see me again so soon?" Maleficent questioned with a smirk, noticing Mal's staring, who blushed in embarrassment. "Now, you never answered my question from before. Who are you?" Maleficent questioned Mal for her identity once again, her eyes letting out a green glow.

Feeling imitated by her mother and learning that even if she transformed into her dragon form, Maleficent could turn her back, Mal took a step back. "M-My name is Mal". Mal introduced herself to her mother from another world, who gave her a curious look. "Mal? That's an unusual name". Maleficent stated, noticing that Mal's name was the beginning of her name.

"I…I came here because I had to find you. There's something I needed to know and only you can answer it. Are… you our Maleficent?" Mal asked the Mistress of Evil, who raised an eyebrow. "Looks like I was correct". Maleficent said to herself, though Mal heard her and frowned in confusion.

"To answer your question, no, I'm not your Maleficent. As bazar as it sounds, I'm the 'Maleficent' from another world". The Dark Fae told Mal, who gasped in shock. "From…another world?" Mal questioned in shock, having expected many things, but this was not one of them.

**(Play True Love's Kiss music)**

"Yes, child. I meant what I said when I never meet any of the humans in this world. But… you're different". Maleficent began as she began walking to Mal, who started to back away in fear. "Everyone I've met in this world are strangers to me, but you're different. You… are familiar somehow, like I've known you my entire life". Maleficent continued as Mal was soon trapped between a tree and the Mistress of Evil.

"I'll ask this one more time, who are you?" Maleficent questioned the young 17-year-old as she stopped in front of her, her eyes glowing a dangerous green. Mal couldn't talk because of the fear her mother was installing in her, memories of abuse returning.

A crow was heard, getting Maleficent and Mal to turn to see Diaval flying towards them. Maleficent waved her fingers as she turned Diaval back into his human form, making Mal gasp in disbelief that her mother could even turn a raven into a human.

"Mistress! You were right! We are in a different world! I learned that the 'Maleficent' of this world is currently trapped as a lizard and is being held by the King of Auradon!" Diaval told his mistress, before he took notice of her cornering Mal. "Mistress, that girl! She's…!" Diaval began before he stopped, unsure how to tell Maleficent.

Maleficent turned to look back at Mal, before she stopped dead at seeing her eyes. Those eyes were the same eyes that her beastie gave her, only stronger and have a sense of pleading to her. Maleficent lifted up her left hand and gentle placed it against Mal's cheek.

"What am I to you?" Maleficent asked the young girl with a gentle tone that she never knew she had. Mal slowly placed her right hand over Maleficent's hand that was still on her cheek, feeling its simple, yet unimaginable comfort. Mal slowly began to shed tears as she looked into her mother's beautiful eyes as she revealed their secret.

"**You're my mother".**

Those words. Those three simple, wonderful and beautiful words echoed in Maleficent's heart as she finally learned what this young girl's connection to her is. Maleficent made a low and almost unheard gasp after hearing her daughter's words. Maleficent lost her grip on her scepter as it fell to the ground, but it mattered to nobody at the moment.

"My…daughter…?!" Maleficent whispered in disbelief as she slowly raised her right hand and laid it across Mal's other cheek as a whirlwind of emotions entered her heart. Mal slowly nodded her head as her eyes glowed green just like Maleficent's eyes. It all made sense now to the Mistress of Evil, her feelings for this girl, why she looked familiar and why she came after her. There was no doubt about it, this purple haired girl is her daughter.

Maleficent began to shed tears as she let out a smile of pure happiness, just like when Aurora was saved from her curse. "My…daughter…" Maleficent said in joy as she brought her daughter closer to her and gave her a motherly hug. Mal widened her eyes in shock, having always wished that her mother would show her a sign of love and now, her long time wish has come true.

Slowly, Mal wrapped her arms around her mother and returned the hug. Mal looked into her mother's eyes as she shed tears of happiness. Maleficent then gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead full of motherly love, which made Mal cry even more. Watching the mother and daughter, Diaval could only smile at the touching sight.

**(Music end)**

* * *

**And done, I really hoped it was all what you were expecting. If I disappointed any of you somehow, I apologise, but this is my first Disney ****fan fiction. I'm gonna work on my other stories I haven't updated for a bit, but I might update my Pokemon story soon. If any of you have ideas, send them to me and I'll listen. Till then, hope you all stay safe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I was focused on my other stories. Compared to my other ones, this one is short, but I'll make up for it somehow. After this, I'd like to do my Warcraft story, but I'm sure I can do the next chapter. Now for some reviews answered.**

** 212.0: What do you mean by that?**

**Daniel6: Thank you, and I promise to do my best.**

**Guest: Maleficent will meet her counterpart in this chapter, but not the other Aurora just yet.**

**Lord Halcyon: You're damn right.**

**Qiralyn Cassette: You'll find out in the chapter after this.**

**Agent-angelina: Yeah, this chapter.**

**supergodzillaSailorCosmos: I will continue this story, and Hades just had a different style of parenting.**

**Dilara345: Wish come true.**

**Kitsune No Hi 75: You'll find out this chapter.**

**Okay everyone, I've counted the votes and I have decided to let Maleficent and Hades get together. I really think the two would get along well and I have an idea how the two will met. Also I want your opinions on something. I have two ways on how this story goes, one of them is the portal closing, and reopening after the advents of Descendants 3 and Maleficent 2. Or option 2, Maleficent kepts the portal open forever and I do the advents of both Descendants 3 and Maleficent 2. It's your choice and I'm okay with either choice. For now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mistress of Evil's life story part 1.**

The sun shined high in the sky, bringing another day for the United States of Auradon. However, just because it looked like a nice day, didn't mean it was peaceful in Auradon. At Auradon Prep School, Ben, Fairy Godmother, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Evie, Jane, Belle and Adam were currently outside the school, preparing to search for Mal.

It has been a day since Maleficent's surprise appearance with Mal going after her mother. Everyone had stayed up late last night to wait for Mal to come back, but when it became midnight, they had no choice, but to go to bed. They decided since Mal didn't return to them, something must have happened to her.

Thinking that Mal was endangered, Ben decided to form a search party to find his girlfriend and if necessary, save her from the Mistress of Evil. So far only Evie, Jay, Carlos, Fairy Godmother, Jane, Belle, Adam, Doug and Lonnie have joined Ben to search for Mal. They were all wearing their casual outfits, except for Ben, who settled on wearing the clothes he wore when he visited the Isle of the Lost. Everyone else, including the guards were too terrified at the chances of running into the Mistress of Evil to search for their possible future queen.

Some people like Audrey, Chad and Audrey's grandmother didn't really care what happened to Mal, actually hoping her mother destroys her. Ben planned to punish them when he returned with Mal by his side, but right now needed to find and save her.

"Is this all who are willing to help me find Mal?" Ben questioned the gathered people to make sure that they're not forgetting someone. "That's everyone Ben. Everyone's too afraid of Maleficent to come out". Evie informed the king, angered that the people of Auradon were more worried about their own necks instead of helping find Mal and 'save' her.

"Argh, cowards!" Ben cursed in anger, disappointed that his people didn't care about what happened to Mal. "Ben, you can't blame them. Maleficent is more powerful than ever and everyone fears her more after seeing her destroy Fairy Godmother's wand". Belle told her son, understanding why the people of Auradon were more afraid of Maleficent than before.

"We can't let fear rule us! Mal's out there, possible captured by Maleficent or worse! We gotta save her!" Carlos called out, having been worried sick for his friend. "Carlos is right! Mal's our friend, she would do the same for us if we were lost or captured!" Jane said in agreement with her boyfriend. Fairy Godmother gave her daughter a proud smile, proud of her bravery to save her friend.

"We have to be careful! There's no telling what will happen if we run into Maleficent, or if she's holding Mal captive!" Jay stated, thinking about the worse case scenarios that could happen. "Jay's right! You saw Maleficent yesterday, she destroyed my wand like it was nothing". Fairy Godmother said in agreement, thinking about her wand and how it could perhaps never be repaired.

"Somehow, someway, we'll stop Maleficent!" Doug called out to encourage them, even though he's sure he'd run away terrified if they encountered the Mistress of Evil. "Thatta boy Doug! No matter what it takes, we'll stop her and save Mal!" Adam exclaimed in agreement to the dwarf's son, swearing they'll save his future daughter-in-law.

Ben nodded to his father in thanks. "I know what I'm asking is dangerous, but Mal's important to me. If she is in danger, I have to save her, but I can't do it without your help. Let's work together and save Mal!" Ben called out as he held up his right fist. "Yeah!" Everyone called out, ready to risk their lives to save the daughter of the Mistress of Evil.

Ben nodded in thanks, before he was about to begin the march to save his girlfriend, only to hear a loud familiar voice. "I'm back everyone!" Everyone heard Mal's voice, getting them to turn around to see Mal walking out of the forest towards them with a bright smile. "Mal!" Ben called out in relief as everyone sighed, before they smiled at Mal.

However, they gasped in shock when Maleficent appeared behind her daughter, dressed in the same black dress from yesterday with her crown on with an expressionless look on her face. In the Dark Fae's right hand was her scepter, taping it against the ground as she walked. Walking besides the Mistress of Evil was Diaval in human form, having a worried look on his face on what will happen.

"Mal, look out! Behind you!" Ben yelled out in concern, getting Mal to loose her smile as she looked to see her mother behind her. Mal quickly look back at her boyfriend and her friends as she tried to fix the misunderstanding. "Everyone, it's okay! My mother's not gonna hurt anyone! Just calm down and listen!" Mal told her friends with her hands up in front of her, trying to calm them down.

Mal's words confused everyone, but did as she requested. Maleficent looked at the group of people in front of her, before she looked back at her daughter. "Are these your friends Mal?" Maleficent asked her daughter, who looked back at her mother with a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah! Mum, these are my friends Jay, Carlos, Evie, Jane, Lonnie and Doug!" Mal began as she pointed to her friends when she said their names, who grew confused at why she's introducing them to Maleficent. "This is my teacher, Fairy Godmother". Mal continued as she now pointed at Fairy Godmother, who gave Maleficent a suspicious look.

"This is Beast and Belle, the retired king and queen of Auradon". Mal continued as she pointed at Adam and Belle, getting Maleficent curiosity at how she called Adam, Beast. "Beast?" Maleficent questioned as she gave Adam a curious look, who gave her a low growl. "It's a long story". Mal told her mother, before she walked up to Ben and held her left hand out to him. "And this is my boyfriend, Ben". Mal finished, getting Maleficent's full attention as she looked at Ben, who looked a little scared of her.

Maleficent looked at Ben for 10 seconds, before she looked back at her daughter. "No". Maleficent told her daughter, who gave her a frown. "Yes". Mal retaliated, getting her mother to raise an eyebrow. "No". The Mistress of Evil repeated, daring her daughter to challenge her again.

"I wasn't really asking". Mal told her mother with a frown. "Nor was I". Maleficent replied to her daughter, shaking her head sideways as if she was saying she wouldn't allow it. Diaval and everyone else watched Maleficent and Mal, with Diaval sighing, while everyone else was surprised at the Mistress of Evil's denial of Mal's relationship with Ben like that.

"What are you gonna do? Turn him into a goat?" Mal questioned her mother, who looked back at Ben. "Hmmm". Maleficent hummed with a smile, making Ben gulp as he took a step back. "I was just joking!" Mal quickly exclaimed, making Maleficent chuckle at her daughter. "Don't worry, I won't turn him into a goat…unless I feel like it". Maleficent told her daughter, making her giggle a bit.

Seeing Mal and her mother like this was a bit shocking for the residents of this world, especially Evie, Carlos and Jay since they've never seen 'Maleficent' like this. "Mal, what's going on? How is your mother here when she's still in her container?" Evie asked her best friend, hoping that Mal knows how her mother can be in two places at once.

Evie's question caught Mal's attention as she turned to face her friends and boyfriend. "That's the thing Evie. The truth is…this isn't our 'Maleficent". Mal told her friend, confusing the daughter of the Evil Queen and everyone else of this world. "Mal sweetie, you're not making much sense". Fairy Godmother told her student, confused by the purple haired girl's words.

Mal looked at Fairy Godmother and was about to explain, but Maleficent placed her left hand on her daughter's right shoulder, getting her attention. "I think it's better if I explain it Mal". Maleficent said to her daughter, who thought about it for a second, before she nodded to her mother.

"Okay mum". Mal said as she stepped back, allowing Maleficent to be the one to explain. "People of Auradon, it is just as my daughter said. I am not the 'Maleficent' of this world, but the 'Maleficent' of another world". Maleficent told her daughter's friends, teacher, boyfriend and possibly future parents-in-law.

What Maleficent said made everyone widen their eyes in shock, having expected many answers, but this was not one of them. "A different world! You're joking, right?" Jay questioned in disbelief, not believing Maleficent's words. "What my mistress said is true. She isn't your 'Maleficent', but one from a different world". Diaval stated as he stepped forward, getting the people of this world, except Mal to look at him.

"And you are?" Jane asked Diaval, having never seen him before, making the human form raven chuckle. "You've all already met me, though it was when I was in my original form, so allow me to introduce myself. I am my mistress' friend and servant, Diaval". Diaval introduced himself, making them all gasp in shock.

"You…you're that crow?!" Adam question in disbelief, making Diaval narrow his eyes in a frown. "Correction, I'm a raven". Diaval corrected as he let out a frustrated huff as he turned around. "Please don't get upset. Your counterpart is a crow and he has a different name. But one thing's certain, you're way cooler than Diablo". Mal told her mother's friend, placing her right hand on his left shoulder, causing Diaval to let out a gratitude smile at her.

In the short time since they've meet, Mal and Diaval have become good friends, especially when she learned that Diaval was the pretty raven that visited her before the anniversary party.

"Thank you young mistress". Diaval thanked Mal with a smile as he kissed her hand, making the purple haired girl giggle. "But, it shouldn't be possible. There's no magic that can turn a raven into a human!" Fairy Godmother called out in disbelief, knowing no spell can transform an animal into a human.

"Perhaps not of this world, but it's different in my world". Maleficent told the fairy, getting Carlos to scoff. "Do you really expect us to believe you?" Carlos questioned the Mistress of Evil, who gave him a small glare, causing him to gulp in fear. "Perhaps you need to see proof. Take me to where you're keeping the 'Maleficent' of this world and you'll see that I'm telling no lie". Maleficent told the people of this world, her eyes narrowing a bit.

King Adam stepped forward to Maleficent and met her gaze with a strong glare. "Why should we trust you? For all we know, this could be a plot to turn us all to stone!" Adam questioned the Mistress of Evil, refusing to take any chances. Maleficent softened her gaze as she spoke.

"King Beast, I understand your distrust of me consider the evil deeds that my counterpart has committed in this world, but I assure you that I'm not like her, nor do I wish to harm anyone here in Auradon. My only wishes are to see my counterpart and spend as much time as possible with my daughter". Maleficent explained to the retired king as she gave her daughter a gentle smile, one that Mal happily returned.

Everyone looked surprised at Maleficent's words and the way she was looking at Mal, while Diaval had a happy smile on his face at seeing his mistress happy. "Dad, let's give her a chance. I mean, she seems different from the way 'Maleficent' was at the coordination, so I think it's okay to trust her". Ben said to his father, starting to trust this 'Maleficent', seeing how his girlfriend trusts her.

Adam looked at his son for a few moments, before he sighed. "Very well, but be warned that we'll be keeping an eye on you". Adam told the Mistress of Evil, who turned to look at him. "That's to be expected". Maleficent replied as she walked past him and towards Auradon Prep School with Diaval and Mal following her.

Hesitating for a bit, everyone else began to follow the Mistress of Evil, who was being guided by her daughter. Soon they all reached Ben's office with Diaval pushing the door open for his mistress. "Mistresses". Diaval said as he stepped out of the way, giving Maleficent a bow. "What a gentleman". Maleficent complemented as she and her daughter walked into the officer, before her eyes took notice of the container on the desk, where a green lizard was pressing against the glass, looking at her in shock.

Soon Ben and the others walked into the office, and saw that their 'Maleficent' was still in her container. "I don't believe it". Carlos said in disbelief as he looked back and forth between the two Maleficents, now seeing that the one with wings was telling the truth. "She really is from another world". Belle said in shock that the winged Mistress of Evil really was from another world.

Maleficent walked up to the container, looking at her counterpart with narrowed eyes. "So, what I've been told is true. My counterpart is trapped as a lizard". Maleficent said to herself as she tapped the container. "What did she do?" Maleficent asked without turning to face anyone, her eyes focused on her counterpart.

"She tried to steal Fairy Godmother's wand at Ben's coordination to conquer the world". Evie answered, keeping her distance because she didn't trust this new Maleficent, getting Diaval to look at her, before he looked back at his mistress. "Mistress, what are you thinking?" Diaval asked his friend, wanting to know what she was planning to do with her counterpart.

With her eyes focused on her counterpart, Maleficent answered. "I'm planning to turn her back to normal". The Mistress of Evil answered, making Ben, Carlos, Evie, Adam, Doug, Belle, Fairy Godmother, Jane and Lonnie gasp in shock as they instantly stepped back. Mal was the only one not afraid as she turned to look at her mother.

"Mum, why do you want to turn her back to normal?" Mal asked her mother, who turned to face her with a frown on her beautiful face. "I want to know if what you told me is true, I want to hear from her lips why she abused you". Mal answered her daughter, making Ben, Jane, Adam, Belle, Fairy Godmother, Lonnie and Doug gasp in shock.

Maleficent held up her right hand as yellow magic appeared around her fingers. "Into a woman". Maleficent chanted as the magic disappeared. Purple mist appeared around the lizard Maleficent, covering her from view, as it grew bigger. Soon the mist grew too big for the container, as it broke apart, before the mist revealed the evil Maleficent, wearing her black clothes that she wore at Ben's coordination.

"HAHAHA! I'm free at last, hahaha! Now that I'm free, I'm never turning back into a lizard and be someone's prisoner ever agai-!" Evil Maleficent laughed out evil, before her counterpart snapped her fingers, turning her back into a green lizard. "…She has a big mouth…" Maleficent stated, making Mal laugh happily.

Fae Maleficent snapped her fingers once more as lizard Maleficent was turned back into her normal form. "Hey! You dare turn me back into a-!" Evil Maleficent began, only for her counterpart to interrupt. "If you don't stop talking, I'll turn you into a measly worm". Fae Maleficent threatened her counterpart, who shut her mouth, as she knew that wasn't an empty threat.

"Now, I'm only gonna ask this once. Did you really raise Mal to be a villain?" Fae Maleficent questioned her counterpart, her grip on her scepter tightening. "Oh that? Yes, she was meant to be as evil as me and help take over Auradon! But she proved to be useless as always!" Evil Maleficent answered as she gave her daughter a glare, who hide behind the good Maleficent.

Maleficent had her eyes narrowed dangerously, her eyes glowing a dangerous green. "Useless?" Maleficent questioned angrily, getting her counterpart to look back at her. "How…could you call her that? Mal is a kind hearted and beautiful girl, she fought for her loved ones and you call her useless?" Fae Maleficent angrily questioned as she was covered in dark green magic, destroy all the lights in the room.

"W-What magic…" Fairy Godmother said in disbelief, feeling the anger that Fae Maleficent was releasing. "Why are you so angry? She's a disappointment; she failed to help me get revenge on Sleeping Beauty! She deserves to be punished!" Evil Maleficent exclaimed, not the least bit intimidated by the anger her counterpart was emitting.

"Mal was right, you are nothing but an evil witch. You had something I've wanted all my life and you've squandered it. You disgust me". Fae Maleficent growled in rage at her counterpart, who shrugged uncaringly. "Stop pretending to be good, you're me from another world so you're just as evil". Evil Maleficent accused her counterpart, whose green magic flared even brighter.

"Don't you dare compare me to you! I may have cursed Aurora, but I did it for revenge, it wasn't for not being invited to her christening!" Fae Maleficent snapped at her counterpart, starting to lose control of herself. Mal watched her two mothers in concern, before she couldn't take it anymore. She hugged the Fae Maleficent's back, ignoring the green magic radiating off her.

"Mum, don't let her manipulate you. You're not like her, you're kind, beautiful and more of a mother to me than her". Mal tried to talk some sense into her mother of another world, who stared at her daughter before she sighed, her dark green magic disappearing. "I…am nothing like you. I may have been consumed by vengeance, but not anymore". Fae Maleficent told her counterpart, before she snapped her fingers.

Evil Maleficent was turned back into a green lizard, who glared at her counterpart. Fae Maleficent waved her right hand's fingers as the destroyed container was suddenly rebuilt by magic, appearing as if it wasn't destroyed at all. "Diaval". Maleficent said as she turned to look at her friend, who nodded to her. "Yes mistress". The human form raven replied as he picked up the lizard form of the evil Maleficent and put her back in her container.

"I'm proud of you mum". Mal told her mother, who smiled at the 17-year-old girl. "Thank you Mal". Maleficent replied to her daughter as she hugged Mal with her right arm, who happily returned the embrace. Seeing that the evil Mistress of Evil was back in her container, everyone stepped back into the office.

"You're…not gonna turn her back, right?" Belle asked the winged Mistress of Evil, who turned to face her. "Don't worry. After that one conversation with her, I'm never turning her back to normal again". Maleficent assured the former queen of Auradon, who sighed in relief.

"You said you cursed Aurora, but it was for revenge. What did you mean?" Ben questioned the Dark Fae, getting everyone's attention as they remembered what the good Mistress of Evil said in her rage. Everyone, but Diaval turned to look at Maleficent, Mal included, who looked down at the ground to avoid their stares. "I cursed beastie for revenge against her father, King Stefan". Maleficent answered the king, smiling fondly as she thought about the new queen of the Moors. Her answered confused everyone, but Diaval, who gave his mistress a worried look.

"Beastie?" Jay questioned, wondering why Maleficent called Aurora that. "What did King Stefan do to you?" Adam questioned the good Mistress of Evil with a frown on his face. Maleficent turned to face her daughter, her friends, teacher, boyfriend and future in-laws.

"For all of you to understand and see how different I am compared to the 'Maleficent' of this world, you all need to see my life story". Maleficent told the people of Auradon as she held out her hands as she began to glow yellow. The glow began to grow as everyone was forced to cover their eyes as the light was becoming too great.

Soon the glow began to disappear, allowing everyone to uncover their eyes, before they gasped in disbelief with Jay and Carlos screaming in terror. Somehow they, along with Dark Fae Maleficent, Diaval and evil Maleficent were standing in the air above a kingdom. "What in the world, what happened?!" Doug called out in panic as he held Evie in a protective manner.

"Calm down, it's just an illusion". Maleficent told the son of Dopey, looking down at the kingdom with narrowed eyes, making Fairy Godmother look at her with narrowed eyes. "What are you showing us?" Fairy Godmother questioned the Dark Fae, wondering why Maleficent cast an illusion spell around them.

"Didn't I already tell you? For all of you to understand and see how different I am compared to the 'Maleficent' of this world, you all need to see my life story". Maleficent repeated to the Fairy Godmother, getting Mal to look at her mother. "In other words, you're showing us what happened in your world, right?" Mal questioned her mother, who nodded to her.

"Mistress, are you sure about this?" Diaval asked his mistress, knowing how much the past hurt her. "Quite frankly, I could care less what these people think of me, but I want to show this to my daughter. This way, they can all see how different I am compared to her". Maleficent replied to the human form raven as she turned to look at her lizard counterpart, who hissed at her.

Slowly they all started to move through the air without moving at all. They started to move pass the kingdom across the land to the mountains, passing a windmill. "Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms that were the worst of Nabors. So vast was the discord between them that it was said only a great hero or a terrible villain might bring them together. In one kingdom lived folk like all of you with a vain and greedy King to rule over them. They were forever discontent and envious of the wealth and beauty of their neighbours". Maleficent began to tell the story as they continued to move past the mountains with everyone listening.

"Why weren't these two kingdoms living in harmony?" Ben asked Maleficent, wanting to know why the two kingdoms didn't live in peace and harmony with each other. "Humans tried to invade my home and conquer it. You wouldn't understand, so please don't try to criticize me?" Maleficent requested from the King of Auradon, who was silent, as he knew she was right. He didn't live in her world, so how can he understand?

"For in the other Kingdom, the Moors, lived every manner of strange and wonderful creature. And they needed neither king nor queen, but trust in one another". Maleficent continued on as they all moved through her homeland, the Moors. Everyone was in awe as they looked through the magical kingdom of the Moors and saw many mystical creatures.

"Wow". Jane said in awe as she watched a fairy flew by her, her eyes fixed on the magical fairyland. "It's beautiful". Evie said in awe, even thought it was an illusion of the real thing, she was falling in love with the Moors. The humans, including Fairy Godmother continued to look around the Moors in awe, since this land was nothing like they've ever since.

But the one who loved the Moors the most was Mal, as she couldn't stop looking. "Mum, the Moors are wonderful". Mal told her mother with a happy smile, one that Maleficent returned. "Do you wish to see the Moors with your own eyes someday?" The Mistress of Evil asked her daughter, who eagerly nodded with an excited smile.

Soon they were approaching a tree that had an amazing view of the Moors. "In a great tree on a great cliff in the Moors lived one such spirit". Maleficent continued as they closed in on the tree and saw a young female child lying down on a curved tree bough. The female had fare skin, brown hair and green eyes. The child was wearing what appeared to be a brown dress. The feature that showed that she may looked human, but wasn't one because of her big black wings and horns.

Everyone, but Maleficent and Diaval looked at the child in awe. Mal however, felt something familiar about the child, as if she knew her. Mal turned to look at her mother, hesitating for a moment before she spoke. "Mum…is that you?" Mal asked her mother of another world, wanting to be sure.

Maleficent gave her daughter a smile and nodded to her. "It is Mal, that's me as a child". Maleficent told her daughter, who gasped as she turned to look back at the innocent child. This child, no fairy was the Mistress of Evil? She looked too innocent to be the most feared villain of all.

"You might mistake her for a girl, but she was not just any girl. She was a fairy". Maleficent told the people of Auradon as they watched the young Maleficent played with two wooden dolls with her magic. Hearing a snap, the young Maleficent stopped her playing and climbed up to where a branch of the tree snapped.

Wrapping her hands around the snapped branch, the child Maleficent closed her eyes as she used her magic to heal the branch, as if it never snapped in the first place. "There you go". Younger Maleficent said with a happy smile, a smile of someone kind hearted. "And her name was Maleficent". Maleficent revealed the child's identity, causing Ben, Evie, Doug, Loonie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Fairy Godmother, Beast and Belle to gasp in shock that this fairy was actually Maleficent. The caged Maleficent gagged at the sight of the younger version of her counterpart.

They all watched as the younger Maleficent spread her wings and took flight. She flew around the Moors, greeting all the fairy creatures that live there. Despite their shock, Mal and the others were still amazed as they saw more of the Moors. They did chuckle at seeing some of them try to throw mud at the younger Maleficent, but missed.

Soon Maleficent landed on a small island where a group of fairy creatures gathered. Among them were three more fairies that looked human. One of them wearied red; another wearied blue and the last wearied green. "Can it be? Is that Flora, Fauna and Merryweather?" Fairy Godmother questioned at the sight of the three fairies, getting Maleficent's attention.

"So, Diaval isn't the only one to have a counterpart with a different name, huh? Their names are Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle, the fairies who would, hehehe, 'look after' Aurora". Maleficent told the headmistress of Auradon Prep, chuckling a bit at the end. Everyone looked a bit confused on why Maleficent chuckled, but paid attention to the illusion.

"What's all the fuss about?" Young Maleficent asked the three fairies, who looked at her with worried looks. "The Border Guards discov…" Knotgrass began, before Flittle interrupted her. "Why did you get to tell her? I want to tell her!" Flittle questioned her fellow fairy, who turned to look at her. "I want to!" Thistlewit said, flying next to Knotgrass.

"There are rules, Flittle. I tell this time, you tell next time". Knotgrass told Flittle as everyone watched the two argue with Mal giggling. "No, you told last time, so I should tell this time and Thislewit next time!" Flittle argued with her fellow fairy as young Maleficent was getting a bid annoyed.

"Tell me what?" The young Dark Fae questioned once more, wanting to know what has happened. "Fine". Knotgrass said as she flew back a bit. "Thank you". Flittle thanked her fellow fairy, before she faced young Maleficent. "Maleficent, the board guard…"Flittle began, only for Thislewit to cut her off as she couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"The Boarder Guards have found a human thief at the Pool of Jewels!" Thislewit told the young Dark Fae, before she noticed Knotgrass and Flittle looking not too happy with her. "I'm sorry". Thislewit apologized to the two as young Maleficent had her mouth open in disbelief, before she took off towards the Pool of Jewels, accidently almost blowing the three fairies away.

"She's always in a hurry, with her big wings". Thislewit commented as she watched the young Mistress of Evil fly away. "Humans, here. I hope there's not another war". Knotgrass said in concern, looking worried that another war could occur between the humans and the Moors.

"Is a human in the Moors really a bad thing?" Doug asked, seeming surprised that the fairies were afraid that a human was in their homeland. "Humans have been at war against the Moors for a long time now, and the has recently ended. Trespassing could be a sign of war". Maleficent replied to the dwarf son, watching her past carefully with her daughter.

Everyone watched as the young Maleficent flew around the Moors, before she landed on a bolder next to what seems to be like two live tree warriors, who were cornering a cave with wood spears in their hands. At the sight of the fearsome creatures, Jane latched onto Carlos' right arm in fear. "What are those things?" Fairy Godmother questioned in fear, looking at the two live trees.

"They are known as Tree Warriors, tree like creatures that protect the Moors. One of them was a close friend of mine". Malficent explained as she smiled at the sight of her old friend, Balthazar. "For protectors, they sure don't look like ones". Lonnie commented, not liking the Tree Warriors' appearance.

"Don't judge them by their looks. They could be really friendly". Mal scolded her friend, defending the Tree Warriors and receiving a thankful look from her mother. One of the Tree Warriors spoke to young Malficent, speaking in a language that everyone couldn't understand.

"I'm not afraid. Besides, I have never seen a human up close". Young Maleficent replied to the Tree Warrior as she looked at the cave as everyone noticed someone hiding inside. "Come out!" Young Maleficent called out to the human inside of the cave. "No. They mean to kill me. And besides, they're hideous to look at". A young male voice replied to Maleficent from within the cave, making one of the Tree Warrior grunt.

"That's gotta hurt". Jay commented after hearing the young man's words. "That's extremely rude!" Young Maleficent scolded, before she turned to look at the Tree Warrior on her right. "Don't listen to him, Balthazar. You're classically handsome". Young Maleficent told the now revealed Balthazar, who bowed in thanks.

"You were joking right? Those things aren't handsome in any way". Evie questioned the Mistress of Evil, not finding the Tree Warriors attractive at all. "Evie!" Mal snapped at her friend, who held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry". The daughter of the Evil Queen apologized to her friend, who went back to watching the illusion.

"It's not right to steal, but we don't kill people for it. Come out. Come out this instant!" Young Maleficent told the human inside the cave with a stern look on her face. The human did as the young dark fae told him and came out of the cave, revealing to be a young dark haired boy, wearing dark brown clothes.

"Who is that?" Lonnie questioned in wonder at who the boy is. "You'll learn soon". The Mistress of Evil told the female, her eyes clued to the illusion. At seeing the boy, Balthazar and his fellow Tree Warrior lowered their spears, with Young Maleficent looking at the boy with curious eyes. "Are you fully grown?" Young Maleficent asked the boy, having no idea if he was an adult or a child.

"No". The boy answered Maleficent, who turned to look at Balthazar. "I believe he's just a boy". Young Maleficent told her friend, before she turned to face the boy again. "And you're just a girl". The boy stated as he took a few more steps out of the cave. "…I think". The boy added, making Jay and Carlos chuckle, getting Maleficent to look at them with a grin, making the two boys shut up instantly.

"Who are you?" Young Maleficent questioned the boy. "I'm called Stefan". The now revealed Stefan said his name, making everyone but Maleficent and Diaval widen their eyes in shock. "That's King Stefan?!" Ben questioned that the young boy was actually Audrey's grandfather. "Yes, that's Stefan alright". Diaval answered the young king, frowning at the young orphanage that betrayed his mistress.

"Who are you?" Stefan questioned the young Mistress of Evil. "I'm Maleficent". The young Mistress of Evil introduced herself to the boy who would one day betray her. Having waited long enough, Balthazar spoke, pointing at Stefan, getting Young Maleficent's attention. "Yes, right". The young fairy replied to her friend, before she turned to look back at Stefan.

"You have to give it back". Maleficent told the human, who narrowed his eyes at her. "Give what back?" Stefan questioned, trying to play dumb, but it had no affect on the young Mistress of Evil as she sighed, before holding up her left hand. Realizing the jig is up, Stefan sighed before he brought out a beautiful white jewel and threw it to Maleficent, who caught it.

"It's beautiful". Evie said in joy at seeing the beautiful jewel, while Young Maleficent checked the jewel to make sure it wasn't a fake. Seeing it was reveal, Maleficent glanced at Stefan for a moment before she tossed the jewel into the water around her. "Well that was a bit of a waste. It would have made a beautiful diamond". Jane commented in disappointment that the young Mistress of Evil tossed the beautiful jewel back into the water.

The illusion around them all changed to a forest with Young Maleficent and Stefan walking besides each other. "If I knew you would throw it away, I would have kept it". Stefan said to the young fairy, who didn't turn to face him. "I didn't throw it away. I delivered it home, as I'm going to do for you". Young Maleficent replied to Stefan as the two children reached an open field next to a rock pillar. There were more rock pillars a bit away from the one Maleficent and Stefan were next to, acting like a gateway to the Moors.

"Someday, you know, I'll live there. In the castle". Stefan told Young Maleficent, pointing at the castle far away from them, getting the younger Mistress of Evil to turn to face it. "Wait… doesn't Stefan already live in the castle?" Belle questioned with a confused frown on her face, shared by her husband. "No. I don't know what history your Stefan has, but the one in my world wasn't born royalty. He was an orphan peasant". Maleficent told the retired queen, getting everyone, but her and Diaval to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Where do you live now?" Young Maleficent asked the human, turning to face him, who looked away from her. "In a barn". Stefan answered, almost like he's ashamed. "So your parents are farmers, then?" The young fairy questioned, getting Stefan to look sad. "My parents are dead". Stefan answered, making everyone, except for Maleficent and Diaval gasp in shock.

Young Maleficent had a sad look on her face as she looked down, before she looked at Stefan. "Mine, too". Young Maleficent revealed, making Mal gasp in horror, before she turned to look at her mother, who had a sad look. "Mum…" Mal said in concern for her mother, who turned and gave her a sad smile. "It happened a long time ago, Mal. There was nothing that could have been done". Maleficent told her daughter as she pat Mal's head with her left hand, who still looked worried.

Stefan looked back at Young Maleficent with a bit of surprise in his eyes, who stared back at him. "We'll see each other again". Stefan told Young Maleficent as he began to walk off. "You really shouldn't come back here, you know. It's not safe". Young Maleficent warned the boy who would betray her, who smiled at her words, before he turned to face her.

"And if I made that choice, if I came back, would you be here?" Stefan asked the Dark Fae, who had the trickster expression on her face. "Perhaps". Young Maleficent answered the human, who held his right hand out for a handshake. Maleficent accepted the handshake with her right hand, before she cried out in pain, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked in concern for the young fairy, who was looking down at her right hand. "Your ring". The young Mistress of Evil answered as she looked back at Stefan, getting everyone curious on why a ring was the source of her pain. "Iron burns fairies". Young Maleficent explained the reason why she was in pain, making everyone widen their eyes.

"Iron hurts you?" Fairy Godmother asked Maleficent in disbelief, who nodded to her. "Not just burn, it can even kill me". The Mistress of Evil told the headmaster of Auradon Prep School, before she turned to face her daughter, who looked just as shocked as her. "Does Iron effect you, Mal?" Maleficent asked her daughter of another world, who shook her head. "N-no, I don't have a problem with Iron". Mal replied to her mother, who sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry". Stefan apologized to the young fairy, before he took off his ring and threw it away. Stefan turned to look back at Young Maleficent, who had a curious look in her eyes. "I like your wings". Stefan told Young Maleficent as he began walking away, making the young fairy smile. "How sweet of him". Lonnie said with a smile on her face, getting Maleficent to look at her. "Don't be fooled". The Mistress of Evil told the daughter of Mulan, getting everyone's attention as they saw the glare she was giving.

"Despite what it may look like, it won't end the way you think it will". Maleficent told the young female as she went back to watching the illusion, getting Mal worried about what she meant. Everyone watched as the illusions started rapidly changing, showing when Young Maleficent was staring up at the night sky at her tree, when Stefan came back to the Moors for Maleficent, how the two would play together and grew up together. The illusion even when their friendship evolved on Maleficent's sixteenth birthday, where Stefan gave Maleficent her first kiss.

Maleficent growled as a bit of green magic surrounded her, stopping anyone from saying anything. "On my sixteen birthday, Stefan's gift was True Love's kiss. However… that was nothing, but an illusion!" The Mistress of Evil exclaimed as she slammed the base of her scetper onto the ground, releasing a wave of magic, that fortunately didn't harm anyone, but they still felt her anger. "Mum, what did he do?" Mal asked in concern as she could practically feel the hatred her mother had for the human. "…Watch…" Maleficent answered as she began taking deep breaths to calm down.

The illusion around them changed once again, revealing that they were in the sky, which was full of clouds. "As the years went by, Stefan was consumed by his ambition…" Maleficent began to explain as a familiar figure flew by everyone, with them following her. "I became the protector of the Moors". Maleficent revealed as the figure flew around the sky, before spinning around, before the figure spread her wings and revealed to be her, only still younger, but at an adult age, wearing a beautiful dress.

All the females gasped in awe and admiration at seeing Maleficent's beauty in the past, more so as they realized that she continued to grow more beautiful. All the males stared at the beautiful younger Maleficent with blushes on their faces, including Ben and Carlos, with the only exception being Diaval and Adam. The girls narrowed their eyes at the males, before Mal smacked the back of Ben's head, while Evie, Jane and Lonnie did the same to their boyfriends. "Stop staring!" Mal hissed at the boys with her eyes glowing green, making them gulp and Maleficent and Diaval chuckle at her.

Everyone continued to watch as the younger Maleficent flew around the skies, before flying around the Moors. The younger Maleficent flew at an incredible speed around the Moors, faster than anything the people of Auradon have ever seen. Maleficent eventually flew next to the waters of the Moors, where the creatures of the waters jumping out and in as she passed them. Finally, Maleficent flew into the air and felt the wind with her eyes closed, feeling at peace, not knowing her peaceful life will be ruined soon.

The illusion around everyone changed again, this time back to the Moors, only it was full of mist. The younger Maleficent was walking close by the lake, seemingly deep in thought. "At times, I wondered where Stefan was. I was young, so I didn't understand the envy and greed of man". Maleficent explained as the illusion changed against show her younger self sitting by the edge of the cliff where her home is. It was dark in the Moors, and peaceful. "But I would eventually learn". The Mistress of Evil added, getting Mal worried for her mother.

The illusion changed again, but they were still in the Moors, only the sun was up, but covered in clouds with Maleficent's younger self still sitting next to her home. "The human king, King Henry learned about my power, so he sought to strike me down". The Mistress of Evil continued as she looked out of the Moors, getting everyone to look in the direction she was looking.

Away from the Moors, they spotted something approaching the home of the Mistress of Evil. "What is that?" Adam questioned with squinted eyes, trying to see what was approaching the Moors. "An army lead by King Henry, with its sole purpose to conquer the Moors". Maleficent answered the retired king with narrowed eyes, making the teenagers gasp in horror.

Maleficent's younger self quickly took off to confront the humans. The illusion changed once again to the open field outside the Moors with everyone standing in the sky, looking down at the approaching army. Soon the army stopped advancing, stopping in front of the Moor's gates. An old man with a white beard, wearing a silver suit of armor with a cape, turned the horse he was riding around to face the army.

"There they are, the mysterious Moors where no one dares to venture for fear of the magical creatures that lurk within. Well, I say crush them!" The man cried out to his army, receiving cheers from the soldiers. "Who the heck is that?" Mal questioned with a glare at the white armoured man. "That is King Henry, Aurora's grandfather". Maleficent answered her daughter, making her and everyone else gasp in surprise. They knew nothing about Aurora's grandfather because he was never mentioned in Sleeping Beauty's tale.

The sounds of flapping wings got everyone's attention as King Henry had his horse turn around, right in time as Maleficent's younger self flew down from the sky and landed on a rock in front of the forest that would lead to the Moors. It was quiet as Maleficent's younger self stared at the human army in front of her, while the soldiers murmured to themselves at the sight of her.

Eventually, the silence was broken by Maleficent. "Go no further!" The Mistress of Evil's younger self cried out to the human army, refusing to allow them to advance any further. "A king does not take orders from a winged elf". King Henry replied to the younger Maleficent, making his army chuckle, but everyone watching didn't even chuckle, being able to feel the tension. "You are no king to me". Maleficent's younger self told King Henry, making Mal have a proud smile for her mother for her defiance and bravery.

Even against thousands of humans, Maleficent showed no fear, despite the odds. "Bring me her head". King Henry told his soldiers, making Mal widen her eyes in concern for her mother. "Battalion!" A soldier exclaimed, before a few soldiers drew their weapons and began advancing towards Maleficent's younger self, who still showed no fear. "This is really overkill if you ask me". Joy commented as he really didn't like the odds of this battle.

"Don't worry, the odds are about to change". Maleficent told the son of Jaffar, getting him and everyone else wondering what she meant. "Arise and stand with me!" The younger Mistress of Evil called out without fear. Suddenly out of nowhere, rumbling came, making the advancing soldiers look down at the ground in surprise and chatter nervously. Suddenly from Younger Maleficent's left and right, something began erupting out of the ground.

It was Tree Warriors, with one of them letting out a roar. "It's the dark creatures!" A soldier called out in fear, with even King Henry having a look of fear. From the forest came more Tree Warriors, riding atop what appeared to be boars. Among them was Balthazar, riding atop a boar himself. At the sight of her old friend, Maleficent's past self smiled, before her attention shifted as some kind of dragon erupted out of the ground next to her.

At the sight of the Forest Dragon, Evie, Jane and Lonnie grabbed their boyfriends' hands in fear, while Mal had a look of admiration on her face. "What is that thing?" Mal asked her mother in excitement, making both the Mistress of Evil and Diaval chuckle. "That's a Forest Dragon, Mal. It's another protector of the Moors". Maleficent told her daughter, who continued to stare at the Forest Dragon in awe.

The Forest Dragon roared at the army of humans, with King Henry gaining more fear by the second. Maleficent's younger self had this look in her eye, as if daring King Henry to try to invade her home. "Charge!" King Henry called out to his army as the humans charged at the protectors of the Moors.

Younger Maleficent let out a cry as she took flight towards the army of humans. Balthazar and his fellow Tree Warriors charged at the humans and soon, the battle began. The first to strike was Maleficent, who flew up into the sky, before diving down and knocking many soldiers down with her wings. Pretty much instantly, the battle was in the Moor's favour as the Tree Warriors, Forest Dragon and Maleficent were annihilating the human army.

"Wasn't there another way to avoid a pointless battle?" Ben questioned with a frown on his face, getting Maleficent to look at him with her eyes narrowed. "This 'pointless' battle was to protect my home from King Henry, who wanted to conquer it. There was no way that this battle could have been avoided, so don't criticize me". Maleficent told the king of Auradon, who looked down in shame since he knew he shouldn't be judge her because all she was doing was protecting her home.

Maleficent's younger self flew by the battle as her comrades continued to overpower the human army, looking for someone. Eventually, she spotted who she was searching for, King Henry. "You!" The younger Mistress of Evil exclaimed as she knocked the human king off his horse, harshly. King Henry groaned in pain from Maleficent's attack on him, with the Dark Fae flying above him, glaring down at him.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt". Carlos commented with a wince, honestly feeling bad for the old king. "To the king!" A soldier called out as he and other soldiers ran to aid their king. However, Maleficent's younger self flapped her wings strongly, pushing the soldiers around King Henry back. King Henry was panting as Maleficent landed before him. "You will not have the Moors! Not now, nor ever! You…!" Maleficent began as she leaned down towards the fallen king, who touched her shoulder with his right armoured hand, making her groan in pain as she instantly flew away.

Mal gasped in horror as her mother's younger self looked at her skin and saw a slightly burn, before it disappeared. All around them, the human army ran away, taking their defeated king with them. One of the Tree Warriors roared out in victory at being victories. Maleficent watched the humans run away, before she turned to see Balthazar riding his boar up to her. All the Tree Warriors gathered around, while the Forest Dragon slivered around them.

The Tree Warrior gave her a bow, as if congratulating her for their victory, which Maleficent gave a short bow in return with a smile. "King Henry and his army were defeated and sent scurrying back to their castle like the cowards they were. But that didn't mean our troubles were over". Maleficent told the people of Auradon with narrowed eyes, getting Mal worried about what will happen.

The illusion around them changed, revealing a room, where King Henry lied in bed with generals of his army around his bed. Nearby, a grown up Stefan was lighting up candelas. "Defeated in battle, King Henry began to succumb to illness". The Mistress of Evil told her daughter and her friends, getting Evie to look at her in curiosity. "How did you know about this? I don't see you anywhere around here". The daughter of the Evil Queen asked the Mistress of Evil how she knew about this, getting Maleficent to look at her.

"Before his death, I read Stefan's mind and saw all his memories, including this". Maleficent old the blue haired girl, before she went back to watching the illusion, missing everyone's surprised looks at what she said. "King Stefan's dead?" Adam whispered in disbelief that Stefan was killed in Maleficent's world. Maleficent said nothing as she continued watching the illusion, getting everyone else curious about what happened, so they continued to watch as well.

"When I ascended to the throne, I promised the people one day we would take the Moors and its treasures. Each of you swore allegiance to me and to that cause". Henry said to his generals, before he began coughing, getting Stefan's attention as he rushed over to the sick king. "Your Majesty". Stefan said as he put a smaller pillow behind Henry's head, before he stepped back.

"Defeated in battle. Is this to be my legacy? I see you waiting for me to die. It won't be long. But what then?" Henry said to everyone in the room, his voice full of exhaustion as everyone listened, knoing he doesn't have much time left. "I will choose a successor to take the throne and care for my daughter". The sick king began, getting everyone to widen their eyes, while Maleficent glared at Stefan's younger self, who continued to step back.

"Who among you is worthy? Kill the winged creature. Avenge me, and upon my death you will take the crown". Henry finished explaining to everyone, with Stefan having this look in his eyes that spelled trouble. The illusion changed once more, showing another room in the castle with Stefan washing his face before looking at his reflection in a mirror. Stefan sighed, while Maleficent and Diaval glared at his back.

Once again, the illusion around them changed to the outside, only the sky was dark. Walking through the forest was Stefan, only he had a cloak on. Stefan took his cloak off as he walked up to the gateway to the Moors. "Maleficent! Maleficent!" Stefan called out to the Dark Fae, but his cries weren't answered. Stefan turned around and began to walk away; not noticing Maleficent's younger self flew down behind him, wearing a different dress than before.

"So, how is life with the humans?" The young Mistress of Evil asked the man who would soon betray her, making the present Maleficent increase her grip on her scepter, something that Mal took notice of. "Mum, what's wrong?" Mal asked her mother in concern, getting everyone's attention as they looked at her.

Maleficent's right hand had a bit of magic, but she calmed down. "Watch carefully Mal, for this is my moment of weakness and why I'm against you and Aurora getting married". The Mistress of Evil told everyone with narrowed eyes, getting Mal and Ben's complete attention. "Moment of weakness? How can this be your moment of weakness, he came to warn you". Fairy Godmother said with a surprised look, wondering how this is Maleficent's moment of weakness.

"Like I said to Mal, watch and find out". Maleficent told the headmaster of Auradon Prep School, her eyes clued to her past self. "Maleficent, I've come to warn you. They mean to kill you". Stefan began as he slowly walked closer to Maleficent's past self, who watched him with narrowed eyes. "King Henry will stop at nothing. Please, you have to trust me". The human finished as Maleficent had a soft look on her face, actually believing Stefan's words.

The illusion around them changed, revealing the Moors again, only it was still dark. Sitting beside each other before the lake was Stefan and Maleficent's younger self. The two sat beside each other for a while, before Stefan brought out a bottle and offered it to Maleficent. "You thirsty?" The human asked the young Mistress of Evil, who gently took it. "Mmm". Younger Maleficent replied to her friend as she took the bottle and drank it.

After she finished, Maleficent gave it back to Stefan, before she touched her lips with her right hand's fingers. Suddenly, her hand and wings dropped with Maleficent's younger self leaning her head onto Stefan's shoulder, but it wasn't her actions. She had fallen asleep. Stefan looked at Maleficent as he ran his left hand down her face, before he had this look in her eye.

The illusion changed a bit, but they were still in the Moors. Maleficent's younger self was asleep on the ground, while the bottle she drank was lying away from her. Only instead of water, it had this orange liquid in it. At the sight of it, Mal gasped in disbelief. "He drugged you?" Mal questioned in disbelief, shocking everyone else, while Maleficent nodded to her.

Stefan walked up behind the younger Mistress of Evil and knelt down before her. "Maleficent?" Stefan said to the sleeping fairy, checking to make sure she was really asleep. The human received no answer from the sleeping fairy. Stefan ran his left hand across Younger Maleficer's face, double checking, making Maleficent and Mal growl with their eyes glowing green.

Seeing that the fairy was indeed asleep, Stefan brought out an iron dagger from his bag, making everyone gasp, with Mal having a worried look. "He tricked you?!" Evie questioned in anger at how Stefan used Maleficent's trust against her. Stefan took hold of the dagger with both his hands and raised it above his head before he strikes. "NO!" Mal exclaimed in desperation, not wanting to see her mother's younger self be harmed.

Fortunately, Stefan couldn't even lower the dagger, making him collapse to the ground, before he tossed the dagger away, panting. "Thank goodness, he didn't betray you". Evie said in relief, but Maleficent shook her head. "No, he betrayed me alright. Except instead of death, he gave me a fate worse than it". The Mistress of Evil told the daughter of the Evil Queen, getting Mal worried about what Stefan did to her mother, while everyone else wondered what she meant.

Stefan's eyes then turned to Maleficent's wings, making him stop panting as he ran his left hand down her wings. With a mad look in his eyes, Stefan brought out an iron chain and stretched it out to its full length in his hands. At the sight of the iron chain, Mal gasped as she slowly began to realize what he did, though she hoped so was wrong.

In the blink of an eye, the midnight darkness turned into the first light of day, though no one could spot Maleficent's younger self. Hearing groaning behind them, everyone turned around to see what the cause was. And what they saw made Mal gasp in absolute horror, while everyone else widened their eyes.

There, lying down on the ground next to a lake was Maleficent's younger self… only her wings were gone. On her back were two nubs, the spot right where her wings were attached to her body. Younger Maleficent looked over her shoulder, before her beautiful face morphed into horror for a few moments, before she let out a piercing cry that could traumatize anyone.

At the sight of her mother's younger self and hearing her cry, Mal became a shuddering mess, before she began crying out in sadness. Maleficent looked at her daughter and her face morphed into concern at seeing her daughter's sadness for her. The Mistress of Evil spread her left wing and wrapped it around Mal, before she brought the purple haired girl to her. Once she was close enough, Mal wrapped her arms around her mother and cried on her shoulder, making both Maleficent and Diaval smile sadly at her.

Maleficent hugged her daughter back, before she began running her right hand's fingers through her hair, while Diaval looked at everyone else. Like Mal, Evie, Lonnie and Jane were crying and were being comforted by their boyfriends, while Fairy Godmother, Adam and Belle had horrified looks on their faces. And Ben looked like he had been struck by lightning as Diaval could see the disbelief in his eyes.

"My mistress trusted Stefan, and he betrayed her. He took her wings from her, a fate worse than death. Mistress' wings were apart of her, and Stefan ripped that away from her. Now you see how this was my mistress' moment of weakness, where her friend betrayed her". Diaval told the people of Auradon with a glare on his face, getting Ben to look at Maleficent with eyes full of pity.

"How could he have done this? How could he have betrayed you?" The King of Auradon questioned in disbelief at how someone betrayed the woman they once loved. "He was full of greed, and wanted the throne for himself. That's why". Maleficent answered Ben, before she gave Mal a kiss on the forehead in hopes it would calm her down. Inside her container, the evil Maleficent had this pleasured look on her face, as if she enjoyed seeing her counterpart's pain.

Maleficent's younger self continued to cry as she lied back down, unable to get up. The illusion around them all changed, revealing King Henry's room. The old king was asleep on his bed, while Stefan was carrying something wrapped up in his arms, walking up to the bed. At the sight of the human who betrayed her mother, Mal let out a dragon like growl full of hatred as her eyes glowed bright green, getting Maleficent's attention. "Calm down Mal". Maleficent told her daughter as she ran her fingers through Mal's hair, who breathed in and out as she tried to calm down.

Stefan walked up to the bed, before he dropped the wrapped one body bag onto the bed, waking up the dying king. "What is this?" Henry questioned with narrowed eyes. Instead of answer, Stefan unwrapped a bit of the bag to reveal a part of Maleficent's wings. "I have avenged you, sire". Stefan informed the king, who stared at the wings in disbelief.

"She is vanquished?" The old king questioned in disbelief before he began coughing, which Stefan nodded without remorse, looking down at the wings. "Oh, you have done well, my son. You have done what others feared to do. You will be rewarded". Henry told Stefan, who looked at the dying king. "I shall do my best to be a worthy successor, Your Majesty". Stefan promised to Henry, making Mal growl even more.

"That liar! He's not a king; he's nothing but a liar!" Mal exclaimed in rage as she left her mother's embrace, who pat her on the head with her left hand. "Don't worry; he'll get what he deserves". The Mistress of Evil reassured her daughter as the illusion around them changed once again, this time returning them to the Moors, only it was lightly snowing.

Maleficent's younger self just finished putting a winter cloak or something on, before she began trying to stand up. The Mistress of Evil's younger self groaned in pain as she tried to stand up, causing Mal to have a struggling expression on her face, as if she wanted to go over and helped her mother's younger self. She wasn't the only one, everyone else looked like they wanted to help Maleficent's younger self.

Eventually, Younger Maleficent managed to stand up on her feet. She exhaled, her balance too unbalanced for her to walk. However, that was when she spotted a twig on the ground. Maleficent picked the twig up with her left, before yellow magic covered it as it transformed into her scepter, much to everyone's surprise. "The Dragon's Eye used to be a useless twig?" Fairy Godmother questioned in surprise at how Maleficent acquired her staff, getting the Mistress of Evil's attention.

"Dragon's Eye? Is that what my counterpart's scetper is called?" Maleficent asked as she and Diaval turned to face the Headmaster of Auradon Prep School. Instead of Fairy Godmother answering, it was Ben who answered. "Yes, it's one of the most powerful weapons in the world. Our Maleficent used it to curse people in our world". The King of Auradon explained to the winged fairy, getting Maleficent to raise an eyebrow at a few of the words he used.

"Used it to curse people?' Are you saying that without it, my counterpart is pretty much useless?" The good Mistress of Evil asked her daughter's boyfriend, though she would rather die than give him her blessings. "Well… yeah, you could say that". Ben replied to Maleficent with a nervous look as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand, getting the Mistress of Evil to sigh in disappointment. "How disappointing. Unlike my counterpart, my magic is a part of me and I don't need my scepter to use it". Maleficent remarked with a disappointed look on her face, before she went back to watching the illusion, missing her lizard counterpart glaring at her.

Her past self managed to stand up with the help of her scepter, before she began to walk, but still had trouble as she groaned in pain, getting everyone to look at her in pity. Though, she remained strong and got back on her feet and continued walking. Everyone watched her as Maleficent's younger self continued to walk, eventually leaving the Moors and heading to an abandoned fortress, getting everyone, but the Mistress of Evil and Diaval to gasp.

"The Forbidden Mountain…!" Belle said in disbelief, getting Maleficent's attention as she looked at the retired queen. "I'm assuming you know about that abandoned fortress, yes?" The Mistress of Evil questioned with her right eyebrow up, getting Belle to look at her and nod. "It's our Maleficent's home and where she ruled her own castle". The brown haired woman told the Dark Fae, getting her curious.

"Is that so? Unlike my counterpart, this place was not my home. I only went and stayed there in self exile for the lost of my wings and after Stefan's betrayal". Maleficent told the group as the illusion changed. They were floated near Maleficent's younger self as she sat and looked down in thought.

"Though, there was one good thing that came from that place". The fairy said with a smile, before she turned to look at Diaval, who returned the smile. A caw suddenly came out of nowhere, getting everyone's attention as they saw a familiar raven land on a bolder, not too far from Maleficent's younger self. "It was here where Diaval and I first met". Maleficent revealed to the people of Auradon, getting them to widen their eyes in surprise as they never knew how the two friends met.

"Our first meeting wasn't exactly… pleasant". Diaval commented with his hands on his hips as everyone watched his mistress' younger self blow her magic at his younger self, startling him before he flew away with Younger Maleficent watching the raven flew away. "Well, that wasn't exactly a nice first meeting". Doug commented as he and everyone else watched Diaval's younger self flew away.

The illusion around them changed once more, showing a cornfield with a scarecrow. Diaval's younger self was trapped under a net, while a human male and two barking dogs surrounded him. Unknown to them was that Younger Maleficent was watching from a safe distance so she wouldn't be spotted, holding her scepter with her left hand. Younger Diaval cawed as he tried to get the net off him, while the two dogs barked at him.

"Haha, I've got you!" The man laughed in glee, before he ran over to a stool. Younger Maleficent watched with curiosity as Younger Diaval continued to try to get the net off him. "You wicked bird!" The man cried out as he ran towards Diaval with a pipe, intending to kill him, making Mal gasp in concern for her new friend. Diaval placed his right hand on Mal's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Into a man". Younger Maleficent said as she waved her right hand's fingers with yellow magic surrounding her hand. Suddenly, Younger Diaval began to transform in front of everyone, making the man back away and everyone from Auradon widen their eyes. They all watched as Diaval transformed into his human form for the first time. Diaval grunted as his wings became arms, his talons became legs and he grew taller with his beak becoming a mouth. Diaval managed to get the net off him when he fully transformed, though the only problem was that he was… naked.

Maleficent quickly covered her daughter's eyes with her right hand, keeping her from seeing the naked human-turned raven. But everyone else wasn't fortunate. Evie, Belle, Fairy Godmother, Jane and Lonnie all blushed at the sight of the naked man, before they all quickly turn away with their hands covering their faces, while Ben, Adam, Jay, Doug and Carlos all glared at Diaval, who held his hands up in peace. "Just to let you know, it's not my fault for the lack of clothes". Diaval stated, but that didn't stop the males from glaring at him.

"It's a demon!" The man cried out in fear as he and his dogs ran away from Younger Diaval, who was looking at his new hands, while his whole body was dirty. Seeing the human gone, Younger Maleficent walked out of her hiding spot and out into the open, getting Younger Diaval's attention as he spotted her.

The two locked eyes with each other, with Younger Diaval being taller than Younger Maleficent. "How are you not bothered by the fact he was naked in front of you?" Jane questioned the Mistress of Evil in embarrassment, having taken a moment to look, before she looked away. "I simply didn't care". Maleficent answered the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, keeping her hand over her daughter's eyes, who blushed when she heard the N word.

"What have you done to my beautiful self?" Younger Diaval questioned the Mistress of Evil's younger self, his eyes narrowed at her. "Would you rather I let them beat you to death?" Younger Maleficent questioned in return, making the human turned raven look at his rear end for a moment, before looking back at her. "I'm not certain". Younger Diaval answered, preferring to be in his normal form instead of this.

"Stop complaining. I saved your life". Younger Maleficent said to Diaval, who blinked for a moment. "Forgive me". The human formed raven said as he straightened his posture. "What do I call you?" Younger Maleficent asked, wanting to hear the raven's name. "Diaval. And in return for saving my life, I am your servant. Whatever you need". Younger Diaval answered with a bow, telling Younger Maleficent his name, making Carlos slightly widen his eyes, before he turned to face Diaval.

"You willingly became her servant?" The son of Cruella de Vil asked in surprise, getting the human formed raven to look at him. "At first, but eventually we became close friends". Diaval replied to the teenage boy, before he gave Maleficent a smile, something that Lonnie took notice of. "Are you two…?" The daughter of Mulan began, before she was interrupted by both Diaval and Maleficent. "No". The two answered instantly, destroying Lonnie's chance to play matchmaker as she could tell that Maleficent and Diaval didn't see each other like that.

"Wings. I need you to be my wings". Younger Maleficent said to the raven, confusing younger Diaval a bit. After explaining what she meant, Maleficent and Diaval's younger selves began walking away back to the Forbidden Mountain, though the younger Mistress of Evil did turn the black haired man back into his true form, who flew away.

The illusion changed once more, this time to a hallway, where everyone saw Stefan be crowned as king. Maleficent and Mal watched with glowing green eyes, full of hatred for the man. "I present to you the first of his line, His Royal Highness King Stefan". The man who placed the crown on Stefan said, stepping back as everyone cheered for the new king, who looked please as he bowed, before he sat down on his throne, next to a woman. "Queen Leah". Ben said with a frown at seeing how different Maleficent's Leah was compared to the one of his world.

"So Leah was her name?" Maleficent commented as she looked up at a window, where Diaval's younger self had been watching. Younger Diaval flew away, heading back to Maleficent to tell her what he learned. The illusion around them all changed, once again revealing the Forbidden Mountain.

Younger Maleficent was standing up, holding her scepter with both her hands, while Younger Diaval was behind her. Green magic that took the form of flames started to surround Younger Maleficent, as if it was a reflection of her anger. "He did this to me so he would be king". Younger Maleficent whispered in rage, before she let out a powerful scream with a beam of green fire shooting up into the sky and stroke it, almost like she was telling the traitor that she knew the reason behind his wicked actions. Everyone, but Maleficent had to use their hands to shield their eyes from the incredible light, including Younger Diaval.

"What incredible magic!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed, feeling the young Mistress of Evil's incredible magic power that outmatched hers. "Not just the magic, the hatred is beyond anything I've ever felt!" Belle commented, being able to feel the hatred that Maleficent's younger self was releasing. "She really is better than our 'Maleficent' in every way!" Carlos remarked with a look of fear in his eyes, getting the Lizard Maleficent to glare at him from her prison.

The green magic was pulled back into Younger Maleficent, allowing everyone to lower their hands. "Now what, Mistress?" Younger Diaval asked his mistress, who kept silent, before she began walking away. "Stefan's betrayal hurt me more than words could describe. Because of his actions, I walked down a dark path". Maleficent told everyone of Auradon as the illusion changed once more.

They were in a green field, only the presence around them felt like they were in sub zero water. Above them, dark clouds began to gather and walking through the field was Younger Maleficent, with Younger Diaval flying past her. Maleficent had a dark look in her eyes as she walked through a passage with walls of rock that began to dismantle as she walked by, much to everyone's amazement.

"Holly molly, how'd you do that?" Carlos asked the Mistress of Evil in awe, who faced him. "It's called Terrakinesis". The Dark Fae answered the white haired boy, getting Jane and Fairy Godmother to gasp in disbelief. "Oh my goodness, just how powerful are you?" Fairy Godmother questioned the Mistress of Evil, getting Diaval to answer for his mistress. "You won't like the answer". The human form raven answered, making everyone but Mal gulp in nervousness.

"It's no wonder why she's called the Mistress of Evil". Doug commented, shaking like a leaf. What Doug said got Maleficent's attention as she turned to face the son of a dwarf. "Mistress of Evil? Is that what my counterpart's called?" Maleficent questioned, though she sounded like she liked the title, getting everyone's attention once more. "Y-Yeah, our Maleficent was the greatest villain in our world, so she was called that". Evie answered for her brother, telling the Dark Fae how her counterpart earned the name 'Mistress of Evil', getting Maleficent to let out a mischievous smile.

"The Mistress of Evil… I like it. I think I'll take that title". Maleficent said with a smile, really liking the title of 'Mistress of Evil', even though she wasn't evil, getting everyone to look nervous at her mischievous smile. The only exception was Mal, who was giggling at her mother. Everyone's attention shifted back to the Illusion as it showed Young Maleficent and Younger Diaval return to the Moors.

They watched as the Moors darken at Maleficent's return. The Mistress of Evil's younger self walked past residents of the Moors, who looked at her in fear. Some of them were in disbelief to see her wings gone. Younger Maleficent walked to what appeared to be a large ancient island with two giant rocks in the center of a lake, and surrounded by a lush green forest.

In the center of the island, sitting at the end of a twined pathway was a trunk. Suddenly, branched twines appeared and formed a branch like throne. A strong wind appeared as Younger Maleficent walked to the throne, while Balthazar and another Tree Warrior appeared, holding two tree spears.

The two Tree Warriors didn't stop Younger Maleficent as she walked up to the throne and sat down on it, with Diaval flying down, before perching atop his mistress' scepter. The fairies of the Moors gathered around with Younger Maleficent looking at them all. At first, the residents of the Moors didn't know what to do, but then Balthazar growled at them all. One by one, they all bowed to their new queen, with Younger Maleficent stroking Younger Diaval's feathers.

"I became the Queen of the Moors, and would never allow a human to enter ever again". Maleficent explained to everyone as lightning rumbled, making the young teenagers except Mal, jump. The Mistress of Evil was about to continue speaking, when suddenly Diaval let out a cry of pain, making everyone widen their eyes as the illusion disappeared.

Everyone turned to look at the human formed raven and saw what the cause of his pain was. A light brown or yellow dog was bitting Diaval on his rear end. At the sight of this, Maleficent and Mal giggled, while Carlos looked surprised. "Dude!" Carlos called out in surprise to see his best friend, especially seeing him bitting Diaval's rear end.

"Stupid dog, get your mouth off me!" Diaval shouted out at Dude, who didn't listen and kept bitting his rear end. "Maybe you should say please". The Mistress of Evil suggested with an amused smile on her face, getting Diaval to look at her. "Mistress, I am begging you. Please get this dog off me". Diaval begged his friend, who chuckled at his begging. "Since you said please, I'll do it". Maleficent said as she swiped her left hand out to the side.

Suddenly, Dude shot away from Diaval and into Carlos' arms, much to the surprise of everyone. "What the- what just happened?" Dude questioned in surprise, getting Maleficent and Diaval to widen their eyes in surprise. "Well, that's unexpected". The Mistress of Evil stated, having not expected a talking dog.

"Dude, why did you bite Diaval?" Carlos asked his best friend as he kept a hold on Dude in case he tried to bite Diaval again. "I couldn't help it. He smelt like a bird, and I like birds". The dog answered as if he did nothing wrong. "More like to eat birds, apparently". Diaval remarked as he rubbed his rear end, right where Dude bit him.

"Sorry Diaval, Dude's a bit of an out of control dog". Mal apologized to her mother's friend, giving him a boy. "If that is what you wish young mistress, just please don't let it anywhere near me". Diaval replied to Mal, forgiving the dog since his young mistress asked him too, making the purple haired girl smile at him. "Dude, how'd you even get in here?" Evie asked the dog as she walked up to Carlos and looked at Dude, who faced her.

"I came in through the front door. I wanted to tell you guys that Audrey's coming". Dude answered the daughter of the Evil Queen, making everyone but Maleficent and Diaval widen their eyes, especially Mal. The purple haired girl didn't want her mother to learn that the Aurora of this world married Phillip and had a daughter with him. It would set her mother in a rage!

Before Mal had a chance to plan things out, Audrey pushed the front door open and walked into the room. She had changed her hair, dyeing it to blonde with pink & light blue streaks and was wearing a pink dress. Audrey didn't have a happy look on her face as she matched up to everyone. "Ben, can't you see that it's Mal's fault that her mother's loose. I don't know how, but she turned her back to normal and switched her out with a-!" The blond haired girl began as she looked around, until she stopped dead at spotting Maleficent and Diaval, with the Mistress of Evil looking at her with narrowed eyes.

Audrey let out a scream of fear at seeing Maleficent, before she turned around and ran to the door, making everyone widen their eyes. "Audrey, wait!" Mal called out to the girl, hoping to stop her before she told the whole kingdom that her mother was here. Reacting quickly, Mal held up her left hand with yellow magic, before she blew it at Audrey.

Suddenly, Audrey fall into a deep sleep and levitated off the ground, much to the surprise of everyone. "Who is this?" Maleficent asked, staring at the floating Audrey. Mal kept her mouth shut, knowing just how she'll react if she learns who Audrey is. Unfortunately, Jay ruined her plans of keeping Audrey's parentage a secret. "That's Audrey, our world's Aurora and Phillip's daughter". The son of Jaffar answered the Mistress of Evil, havning no idea what he's done.

Diaval gasped in shock, while Maleficent immediately froze. Slowly, green magic began to cover Maleficent, making everyone gulp as they could feel her anger. "M-mistress, I know that this is a shock, but-" Diaval began in hopes to help calm his mistress down, but it backfired as Maleficent glared at him with her eyes glowing.

"A shock!? This was exactly what I'm trying to prevent! Making sure that brat of a prince keeps his hands off my beastie!" Maleficent shouted at Diaval rage, who flinched at her loud voice, though he understood why she was so ticked. Maleficent was really protective of Aurora, and learning her counterpart had a child with someone really set her off.

"B-But mistress, please just-" The human form raven tried again, only to be cut off by Maleficent again. "Quiet! I'm going back to the Moors...!" Maleficent began as the magic around her intensified, making everyone step back as they could feel her anger. "And I will kill the little prince MYSELF!" The Mistress of Evil shouted out as her magic released a pulse, making Diaval gulp. "Oh dear". The raven said in fear, fearing for Phillip's life.

All around Auradon Prep School, all the windows shattered as Maleficent's magic shot out of the building, before the Mistress of Evil shot out of the building, flying back to the portal between the two worlds. Meanwhile back inside the office, everything was wracked and everyone was hiding behind furniture.

"She really is angry, and I should know because I'm someone with anger issues". Adam remarked as he and Belle hid behind the knocked over table. "Yeah, and it's because of you, Jay!" Lonnie yelled out at her boyfriend, hiding behind a bookshelf. "Sorry". The son of Jaffar apologized, hiding behind the knocked over couch, holding the container holding lizard Maleficent.

Mal and Diaval had hidden outside the office when Maleficent's magic exploded. With it now safe, the two walked back inside. "A sorry isn't gonna make up for it, Jay! Because of you, mum just flew out back to her world, planning to do who knows what to Phillip!" Mal shouted at her friend with a wave of her left hand, knowing that her mother really is enraged. "Hopefully, she won't kill Philip". The purple haired girl added, but Diaval quickly shattered her hopes.

"Oh, she's planning to kill him alright". The raven informed his young mistress, making her sight as she placed her right hand on her forehead. "We have to stop her before she gets back to her home". Mal said with a sigh, now knowing she has to stop her mother, in a way. "That's highly unlikely, young mistress. My mistress is very fast, and none of you even know the way to the portal. I could have a chance since I'm pretty fast and know where the portal is, but I can't. Without my mistress, I can't turn back to a raven". Diaval told the purple haired girl, getting her attention as she looked at the human form raven with a curious expression with her right hand holding her chin.

"Actually, I think we have a chance". Mal said with a smile, before she turned around and walked towards the window, before she jumped outside, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise. "Mal?!" Ben called out as he looked to see Mal walk away a few seconds, before she turned around. "Come on Diaval, I'll fly us, while you point in the direction she's heading!" The purple haired girl called out to the human form raven, who nodded to her before he jumped out of the window after her.

"Mal! Make sure to bring your mum back, I want to see what happens next!" Evie called out to her best friend, who nodded to her with a smile. "I will!" The purple haired girl called out to the blue haired girl, before purple mist surrounded her as she transformed into her dragon form. Once she's fully transformed, Mal lowered her neck for Diaval, who hopped onto her neck.

With her passenger on board, Mal spread her wings and took flight with everyone watching her from the officer, with the still unconscious floating Audrey behind them.

* * *

**And done. As you can see, I'm writing what happened in the first Maleficent movie so that Mal and everyone else can see what happened. I believe it is needed and hope you can all understand. Just to remind you, review how you would like this story to go and I'll make my choice soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise to do the next chapter soon. Right now, I'd like to work on my Warcraft story. I might either update that, or this, or my first story. Until then, goodbye.**


End file.
